La novia olvidada
by Gabylor
Summary: Bella quiso morirse al darse cuenta de que su nuevo jefe era el padre de sus hijos. Él la había abandonado seis años antes, después de hacerle el amor y prometerle que se casaría con ella.Edward no sabía quién era la mujer rubia y de ojos verdes que había llamado su atención. Sólo sabía que la conocía, que la había visto antes. ¿Qué habrá pasado hace seis años? Avíso: Adaptación :D
1. Chapter 1

La barra del restaurante se había llenado tanto que Bella se dio cuenta de que tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para llevarse el vaso a los labios. Aunque no le importaba estar allí, empapándose del ruidoso ambiente, viendo a todos sus compañeros de trabajo vestidos con sus mejores galas para aquella velada que había organizado su nuevo jefe.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no iba a una fiesta, que hasta se había comprado para la ocasión un vestido nuevo, y caro, hecho de seda negra que envolvía su esbelta figura con elegancia y estilo. Se había hecho un corte de pelo moderno, el primero después de varios años, y se sentía estupendamente cuando sus rizos rubios le rozaban los hombros al mover la cabeza.

—Te brillan los ojos como si fuesen enormes esmeraldas —comentó Alice detrás de Bella—. Estás encantada, ¿verdad?

Ella sonrió, lo que realzó la bonita forma de sus labios pintados de rosa.

—Se me había olvidado lo que es divertirse formando parte de una multitud ruidosa y enloquecida.

—Bueno, pues brindo por más fiestas como ésta, ahora que los gemelos han crecido un poco —dijo Alice consiguiendo levantar su vaso lo suficiente como para chocarlo contra el de Bella—. Ya no tendrás que escatimar, ahorrar ni hacer de esclava para pagar la guardería.

—De madre soltera trabajadora a juerguista de un salto —rió Bella —. ¿No quieres que aproveche para buscar marido al mismo tiempo?

—No, por favor —Alice se estremeció, cambió de expresión.

Después de una larga relación, el novio de Alice la había dejado seis semanas antes de la boda, con la clásica excusa de que no era de los que se comprometían para siempre. Bella sabía muy bien cómo se sentía, a ella también la habían dejado, pero embarazada de gemelos.

—Tienes que olvidarle de él, Alice.

Esta asintió.

—Sí, he seguido adelante con mi vida, ¿no?

Las dos lo habían hecho.

—Y con alegría —admitió Bella, volviendo a chocar su vaso con el de ella—. Piensa en un enorme culturista con el temperamento de un gatito, en vez de un corredor de bolsa con la genética de una serpiente.

Ella rió ante la comparación que había hecho Bella del que era su amante en esos momentos, con el que la había dejado. Su risa captó la atención de varias personas que estaban a su alrededor, que cambiaron de sitio para incluirlas a las dos en su conversación. Los siguientes minutos pasaron con la camaradería de un grupo de personas que trabajaban juntas cinco días a la semana, y la fiesta se animó todavía más con la ayuda del vino.

—¿Cuándo nos van a decir que subamos a cenar? —comentó Alice un rato después—. Estoy muerta de hambre.

—Supongo que estarán esperando a que llegue el nuevo jefe — contestó Bella.

—Pues como siga llegando gente, vamos a estar como sardinas en lata —se quejó su amiga—, aunque no me importaría si me toca al lado del tipo que acaba de entrar con nuestro director ejecutivo y esa panda de gerifaltes…

Bella se volvió hacia donde le indicaba Ella. No estaba preparada para lo que iba ver. Horrorizada, se sintió como si se estuviese cayendo por un precipicio. Le temblaron las piernas y sintió calor al reconocerlo.

Hacía seis años que no lo veía, pero estaba igual y seguía siendo capaz de aturdir todos sus sentidos y hacer que se le detuviese el corazón. Era imposible no fijarse en él. Era tan alto que le sacaba la cabeza a todas las personas que había a su alrededor. No obstante, Bella conocía bien esa cabeza, tan bien como si hubiese pasado las manos por aquel pelo negro y sedoso sólo una hora antes. A punto estuvo de caérsele el vaso de pensarlo.

—Me parece que acabamos de ver a nuestro nuevo jefe —murmuró Alice.

Bella tardó varios segundos en absorber aquella información, ya que estaba intentando tranquilizarse.

—No, no es él —respondió en un susurro.

—¿Estás segura…? —Alice observó al hombre en cuestión—. Tiene que ser él —insistió—. Semejante hombre no puede llamarse de otra manera que no sea Edward Cullen.

Alice pronunció su nombre como si fuese una fantasía sexual. Y Bella sintió un pinchazo en el pecho. ¿Edward Cullen? ¿Acaso estaba Alice mirando a otro hombre?

—Ya verás como ese hombre es un sexy multimillonario italiano, _cara _—bromeó su amiga—, y, si no me equivoco, la mujer de rojo que va agarrada de su brazo y que hace tan buena pareja con él…

La mujer de rojo…

Efectivamente, estaban hablando del mismo hombre, que llevaba del brazo a una impresionante morena con un exquisito vestido rojo. Parecían cómodos, el uno con el otro, como dos amantes que llevan mucho tiempo siéndolo.

Y Alice tenía razón, pegaban el uno con el otro. Del mismo modo que el nombre de Edward Cullen le iba mucho mejor que el sencillo Anthony Masen, con el que ella lo había conocido.

Sintió náuseas al ver que levantaba el rostro, que no había perdido ni un ápice de masculinidad en seis años. Seguía teniendo las pestañas largas, la nariz recta, la boca fina y firme, pero sensual… Como si estuviese pidiendo su último deseo en el corredor de la muerte, Bella se empapó de su piel bronceada, y del modo en que las pestañas casi le rozaban las mejillas al dedicarle una sensual sonrisa a la mujer del vestido rojo.

Si hubiese tenido fuerza en las piernas, se habría acercado hasta donde estaba y le habría dado una bofetada para borrarle la sonrisa de la cara.

Edward Cullen…

¿A quién pretendía engañar?

¿Por qué utilizaba un nombre falso?

¿O le habría mentido a ella?

A ella, que se había dejado llevar por su increíble presencia y su sinceridad, que se había dejado seducir y se había quedado sola cuando él había vuelto a su Italia natal, para continuar con su vida real.

Todavía le dolía su traición.

Lo odiaba, pero no podía evitar seguir regalándose la vista con él, no podía apartar los ojos de su garganta bronceada, sus anchos hombros, que iban enfundados en un bonito traje oscuro y en una camisa blanca que no hacía nada para atenuar el poder de su cuerpo largo y musculoso.

Lo recordaba todo, cada uno de los detalles íntimos de su cuerpo, desde el vello que cubría su torso dorado, su abdomen duro y suave como el satén, las estrechas caderas y…

Tenía que salir de allí…

La necesidad de marcharse la golpeó de tal manera que hizo que se irguiese de golpe.

Como si él se hubiese dado cuenta de la violencia de su reacción, levantó las pestañas y miró directamente a su rostro, obligándola a enfrentarse a unos ojos más negros que el carbón. Unos ojos que Bella habría preferido no volver a ver jamás.

De repente, el tiempo se detuvo. Dejó de haber ruido en el bar, como si alguien hubiese levantado un muro de cristal y estuviesen los dos solos y como sí las imágenes de él que había estado intentando olvidar durante seis largos años, volviesen todas juntas a su cabeza.

Anthony riendo…

Anthony sonriendo divertido cuando había intentado ligar tímidamente con él… Anthony abrazándola…

Anthony besándola…

Anthony excitándose y devorándola mientras hacían el amor…

Bella sintió una ola de calor y tomó aire. Tuvo que abrir los labios y vio que él parpadeaba antes de fijar la vista en su boca, y todo su cuerpo reaccionó ante aquella oscura mirada. Ella no quería sentirse así. Quería poder mantenerse fría al verlo y le horrorizaba no ser capaz.

Él, como si estuviese recordando lentamente viejos placeres, levantó la mirada para observar la rubia cascada de su pelo acariciándole los hombros blancos, y después la bajó hasta donde la estructura sin tirantes de su vestido contenía la cremosa fuerza de sus pechos. El mensaje que desprendían sus ojos era tan ardiente y sexual que Bella sintió que se ruborizaba. Le entraron ganas de gritar, de protestar, pero no podía hacerlo. Nunca se había sentido tan expuesta a su propia vulnerabilidad.

No se le había ocurrido pensar que él había tardado mucho en reconocerla. No lo había hecho hasta que no había vuelto a subir la vista a sus ojos. Entonces, su expresión había cambiado, se había sorprendido.

Bella pensó que se iba a caer redondo, por cómo había abierto los ojos y cómo se había oscurecido su mirada. Ella había dejado de respirar, de oír, de pensar…

Entonces, lo vio erguirse y darle la espalda, borrándola de su vista de forma tan brusca y cruel que se sintió como sí le hubiesen dado con una puerta en las narices.

Otra vez.

Sorprendida y afectada por la brutalidad de su rechazo, Bella pensó que iba a ser ella la que se iba a desvanecer. Alguien le dio un golpe en el brazo sin querer, casi le tiró el vaso, pero ni se inmutó. Otra persona le habló, pero no entendió nada de lo que le habían dicho. Sabía que se había puesto pálida porque se sentía pálida, tenía frío. Y lo que era mucho peor, una parte muy dolida de ella se estaba rompiendo en dos al ver el efecto que aquel hombre seguía teniendo en su persona, allí, delante de todos sus compañeros de trabajo.

Sin saber cómo, consiguió darle también la espalda y respirar. Se sentía tan mal que tuvo que hacer acopio de valor para no salir corriendo.

—¿Crees que vamos a cenar ya? —le preguntó Alice.

—Sí —contestó ella, horrorizada al darse cuenta de que todo el incidente sólo había durado un par de segundos.

¿Quién era aquella mujer…?

La pregunta encendió el cerebro de Edward y le provocó semejante dolor que tuvo que llevarse la mano a la frente. Y se sentía raro, como si lo estuviesen vaciando por dentro. Se preguntó si era posible que una atracción sexual fuese tan fuerte. Hacía años que una mujer no le había impactado tanto como aquella rubia. Y le enfadaba que hubiese ocurrido allí, con una mujer que iba a formar parte de su nuevo equipo de trabajo. No era profesional, ni conveniente teniendo en cuenta…

—¿Te duele la cabeza, Edward? —le preguntó Jessica, que siempre estaba pendiente de su estado.

—No —contestó él, bajando la mano y volviendo a mirar a la rubia.

Incluso de espaldas hacía que se le calentase la sangre. Y su pelo, su pelo… había algo en su color, y en la forma en la que le acariciaba los hombros…

—Estás muy pálido, _caro _—insistió Jessica—. ¿Estás seguro de que…?

—El desfase horario —contestó él molesto, todavía con la atención puesta en la rubia—. Hemos venido aquí directamente, después de un vuelo de quince horas. No te preocupes, Jessica. Ya sabes que me molesta que te pongas así.

¿Quién era la rubia…? ¿Y por qué le daba la sensación de que ya la había visto antes…?

—Y te has puesto a trabajar en vez de descansar… —continuó Jessica—. Algún día, Edward, vas a…

A su lado, Quil Ateara dio una palmada, haciendo callar a Jessica.

—Señoras y señores, por favor, les ruego que me presten atención — dijo el director ejecutivo de CullTec, haciendo que la habitación quedase en silencio y que todo el mundo mirase hacia allí.

Edward se dio cuenta de que las miradas iban dirigidas a él. La conocía. Cuanto más lo pensaba, más seguro estaba. El pelo rubio, los ojos de un verde luminoso, la boca sensual pintada de rosa… Intentó no fruncir el ceño mientras buscaba en su memoria alguna pista. Los pómulos marcados y la nariz pequeña y recta, la bonita barbilla…

Se separó de Jessica, sorprendido de que le molestase tanto que fuese cariñosa con él.

—Quiero pediros que deis una calurosa bienvenida al nuevo dueño de CullTec, Edward Masen…

Bella, que había tenido que darse la vuelta, se dio cuenta de que Anthony, o como quisiera hacerse llamar en esos momentos, seguía frunciendo el ceño, como si algo le hubiese estropeado el día.

«Bienvenido al club», pensó.

Escuchó una segunda oleada de aplausos, pero ella no aplaudió. Prefería cortarse las manos antes de aplaudir a aquel hombre.

Lo odiaba.

Una vez pasada la sorpresa de volver a verlo, estaba recordando cuánto odiaba y despreciaba a Anthony Masen. O a Edward Cullen.

—_Grazie malta per ta vostra accoglienza calorosa_… —respondió él con una voz tan sensual que todas las féminas del bar suspiraron con apreciación mientras su acompañante le tocaba el brazo y susurraba algo a su oído que le hacía sonreír.

—Lo siento, había olvidado que no estaba en Italia —murmuró él—. Muchas gracias por vuestra calurosa acogida…

—Dios mío —susurró Alice al lado de Bella—. Eso ha sido muy, muy sexy. ¿Crees que lo ha hecho a propósito para desarmarnos?

A Bella le pareció probable. Estaba concentrada en que no se le notase lo que estaba sintiendo. De hecho, le sorprendía que Alice no se hubiese dado cuenta de lo que pasaba entre ella y su nuevo jefe.

Anthony embelesó a todo el mundo con sus planes para la empresa, disipando el miedo que tenían los trabajadores acerca del futuro de CullTec. Bella bajó la mirada y escuchó sin oír en realidad, recordó la primera vez que había oído aquella voz.

Él no había cambiado. Aunque se hiciese llamar por otro nombre, seguía siendo el mismo hombre que había utilizado su voz y su encanto para enamorarla antes de dejarla plantada, embarazada y sola.

Más aplausos la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Anthony había terminado de hablar y estaba sonriendo a la mujer del vestido rojo. Bella quería marcharse de allí, pero él estaba bloqueando la salida.

¿Podría pasar por su lado e irse sin que nadie se diese cuenta? ¿Le importaría a él que se marchase? La tentación y la amargura se mezclaron en su cuerpo.

—Por fin nos van a dar algo de comer —comentó Alice.

Bella se dio cuenta de que todo el mundo iba hacia las escaleras que conducían al restaurante y supo que no podía marcharse. Necesitaba el trabajo en CullTec.

Empezó a andar al lado de su amiga, que seguía comentando lo interesante que era el nuevo jefe.

«No te conozco. No quiero conocerte. Por favor, no vuelvas a llamarme…».

Recordó aquellas frías palabras de rechazo. Anthony había pasado de ser un amante apasionado, a ser un completo extraño en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Daba igual que hubiese sido su primer amante, o que la hubiese dejado embarazada, asustada y desconcertada. Anthony le había enseñado de la manera más dura posible que los hombres como él no tenían conciencia en lo que se refería a las mujeres, ni honor a la hora de abandonarlas una vez satisfechos sus deseos.

Holaaa chicas :D :D :D

Nueva adaptación. Espero que os guste tanto como a mí.

**Avíso: Es posible que a lo largo de la adaptación se me paseen por alto algún nombre original de la historia. Lo siento, pero nadie es perfecto, y cuando digo nadie…Edward Cullen está incluido.**

**Gracias por leer y espero vuestros reviews.**

**Besos,**

**Gabriella.**


	2. Chapter 2

Bella y Alice estaban en la misma mesa, en una esquina del restaurante, con el resto de compañeros del departamento de contabilidad. El único extraño de su mesa era un hombre muy guapo que se presentó como Jasper Whitlock, del equipo de Edward.

Durante la comida, todo el mundo le hizo preguntas, que contestó con gran habilidad. Él también parecía muy interesado por ellos, y los cautivó del mismo modo que había hecho su jefe un rato antes, en el bar.

Bella apenas comió.

Se limitó a escuchar y participó muy poco en la conversación. Se había fijado en que en cada mesa había una persona del equipo del nuevo jefe, y no había que ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que los habían colocado así para que luego pudiesen informar a su superior acerca de los trabajadores de CullTec.

El vino seguía fluyendo, así que cuando aquella velada terminase, muchos de sus compañeros habrían desvelado sin darse cuenta todos sus secretos. Sin querer, sus ojos fueron hacia la enorme mesa circular que había en el centro del restaurante, donde su principal secreto cenaba con el resto de los directivos de la empresa. Parecía relajado, como su equipo, controlando la conversación.

Era un gigante empresarial hábil y sofisticado, con el cuerpo de un atleta y el perfil de un rompecorazones. Y tenía el mismo pelo oscuro y los mismos ojos que Seth…

De repente Bella no quiso seguir luchando contra el impulso de marcharse, se puso en pie.

—Lo siento, tengo que ir al baño —murmuró, tomando su bolso y dirigiéndose a ciegas hacia las escaleras.

Edward observó con disimulo cómo la esbelta rubia atravesaba el restaurante y se dirigía a las escaleras. Debía de ir al baño, que estaba situado abajo, en el bar. Se puso tenso al darse cuenta de que sólo con su modo de andar hacía que se excitase. Era la primera vez que la veía de cuerpo entero y siguió las delicadas curvas de su figura, que iba envuelta en un vestido gris y negro que resaltaba la cremosa suavidad de su piel. Observó que era de huesos finos, delgada pero curvilínea, con largas piernas y bonitos tobillos. Empezó a bajar las escaleras y el pelo se le echó hacia delante al mirar hacia abajo, puso una elegante mano en la barandilla. Y eso le hizo sentir una nueva punzada en el pecho, como si unas sensuales uñas se hubiesen clavado a él, y otro relámpago cruzó su mente.

Frunció el ceño y se contuvo para no volver a frotarse la frente. En la escalera, vio que la mujer se detenía para buscar algo en su bolso de fiesta y sacaba un teléfono móvil.

¿Con quién querría hablar?

¿Con un amante?

¿Un marido?

No supo por qué ninguna de las dos perspectivas le agradaba.

—Bella Swan —le comentó Quil Ateara en voz baja.

Edward se vio obligado a mirar al otro hombre, así que puso una expresión neutral en su rostro, como si no supiese de lo que le estaban hablando.

—Me he dado cuenta antes de que suscitaba su interés —le dijo el director ejecutivo, como si con aquello fuese a ganar puntos.

Edward no dijo nada, aunque estaba seguro de que Quil Ateara no le había dicho todo lo que quería decirle. El nombre de Bella Swan no le sonaba.

—Está al frente de nuestro equipo de contabilidad —añadió el director —. Su mente es como una calculadora, aunque nadie lo diría al verla, ¿verdad?

A Edward ya le había caído mal Quil Ateara antes de conocerlo, pero después de aquel comentario sexista, lo tuvo claro. Si se hubiese atrevido además a guiñarle un ojo con complicidad, se habría levantado y le habría pegado.

CullTec era una empresa pequeña, para lo que él estaba acostumbrado. No obstante, había desarrollado una tecnología pionera en microelectrónica que prefería que estuviese en su posesión. Por eso, cuando Aro Vulturi había decidido vender Vulturi Tecnologie debido a sus problemas de salud, había aprovechado la oportunidad para comprársela y cambiarle el nombre.

Aro Vulturi había sido amigo de su padre, que ya había fallecido. Aunque Vulturi Tecnologie no le hubiese interesado lo más mínimo, la habría adquirido para quitarle aquel peso de encima a Aro. Éste le había contado que había tomado algunas decisiones precipitadas durante los meses previos a la venta. Una de ellas había sido ascender a Qiul Ateara a director ejecutivo.

—Es un bravucón y un terco. Al menos, a mí ha conseguido intimidarme —le había dicho Aro con tristeza.

Aquella velada tenía la intención de calmar los nervios de aquellos empleados que eran importantes para él, contarles lo que pretendía hacer con la empresa, y eliminar a aquéllos que no superasen el escrutinio de su equipo. Quil Ateara se estaba ganando el primer puesto de la lista negra.

—¿Tiene algún problema con las mujeres en el trabajo? —le preguntó Edward con naturalidad.

—En absoluto, ¡me alegran el día! —respondió Ateara sonriendo—. Aunque todavía tienen que convencerme de que son capaces de dar el cien por cien en sus carreras, teniendo en cuenta cómo son las hormonas femeninas añadió—. La situación de Bella hace que sea una de las más afortunadas de CullTec, era una de las niñas mimadas de Aro, que la contrató cuando todavía no estaba a la altura de sus responsabilidades. No obstante…

Ateara se encogió de hombros, ajeno al interés que habían despertado sus palabras en Edward.

—Eso ocurre cuando uno mezcla los sentimientos con los negocios — continuó el director ejecutivo de CullTec—. Yo tenía un candidato mucho mejor para el puesto de Bella, pero Aro conocía a su padre, que había fallecido, y…

Edward dejó de escucharlo cuando su instinto le dijo que tenía que haber alguna conexión entre él y aquella mujer que tanto había conseguido afectarlo.

Aro… ¿La habría conocido durante alguno de los fines de semana que había pasado con Aro Vulturi?

—Seguro que estará de acuerdo conmigo en que en los negocios no hay lugar para sentimentalismos —le dijo Ateara—. Es agradable de ver, como ya se habrá dado cuenta, pero una cara bonita y un buen cuerpo pueden ser una distracción en el trabajo, pienso yo.

Edward había oído suficiente.

—Jessica… —dijo, para captar la atención de la que era otro miembro de su equipo.

Jessica Stanley giró la cabeza y sonrió con aquella sensualidad natural que hacía volar la libido de la mayoría de los hombres.

—Dile al señor Ateara qué haces para ganarte el escandaloso salario que te pago.

Jessica rió.

—Es cierto, es escandaloso, pero me gano cada euro que me pagas, y tú lo sabes, Edward —comentó, antes de volverse hacia Quil Ateara

—. A partir del lunes por la mañana usted y yo trabajaremos juntos para hacer que mi paso a ocupar el puesto del señor Aro Vulturi sea lo menos traumático posible, señor Ateara —le informó—. Espero poder contar con su lealtad y apoyo…

El mensaje fue claro y Quil Ateara se puso colorado como un tomate. Estaba a punto de aprender que, con Jessica, no había lugar para distracciones en el trabajo.

Edward tomó su copa de vino casi intacta y se levantó.

—Si me perdonan, ha llegado el momento de que me pasee un poco—murmuró.

Aro… Volvió a fruncir el ceño al pasar al lado de la escalera y se dio cuenta de que sus pies querían bajar a encontrarse con Bella Swan para preguntarle si se conocían, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo.

Reconoció que Bella era una distracción, pero se preguntó por qué Ateara creía tener derecho a cuestionar su compromiso con la empresa. ¿Habría sido el nombramiento de Bella Swan otra de las decisiones precipitadas que había tomado Aro antes de marcharse?

Bella estaba en el bar, con los ojos cerrados, escuchando a su vecina Bree por teléfono, que le aseguraba que sus gemelos estaban estupendamente.

—Durmiendo —le dijo—. Han sido como dos ángeles. Deberías dejar que me quedase con ellos más a menudo, Bella. Para mí es un placer hacer de abuela, ya que mis propios nietos están tan lejos. Y tengo que admitir que también me gusta poder ver en la televisión otra cosa que no sea el fútbol de Riley.

Los angelitos se habían comportado como tales porque Bree había llevado una caja de bombones.

—¿Y qué has decidido ver? —le preguntó Bella, sonriendo y relajando por fin la tensión de su rostro.

Bree le habló de una película romántica.

—No tengas prisa por volver —le ordenó—. ¡Podría quedarme aquí una semana! Ah, y Nessie me ha dicho que si llamabas, te recordase que le hicieses una fotografía con el teléfono a tu jefe nuevo, para que se la enseñes.

Mientras guardaba el teléfono, Bella pensó que iba a tener que romper aquella promesa. No quería arriesgarse a que su hija se diese cuenta de lo mucho que se parecía su hermano gemelo, Seth, a Edward Cullen.

La idea la estremeció mientras volvía al restaurante. Lo primero que vio nada más llegar arriba fue a Edward de pie, al lado de una de las mesas. Lo miró de arriba abajo, apretó los labios y volvió a su sitio, acababa de sentarse cuando se oyeron carcajadas en el salón.

—Ese tipo sabe cómo causar buena impresión —comentó Alice.

—Edward piensa que un entorno laboral agradable ayuda a tener buena voluntad y mejora la productividad —respondió Jasper Whitlock—. Os gustará, de eso estoy seguro.

«Seguro que sí», pensó Bella, que no pudo evitar mirar hacia donde estaba Edward, que iba hacia otra mesa. Entonces, se dio cuenta de lo que iba a pasar por todas las mesas y de que ella había ido al cuarto de baño en mal momento, ya que no podría volver a utilizar esa excusa.

Estaba atrapada y eso aumentó su tensión. Vio que cuando se acercaba a una mesa, su espía se ponía en pie y le presentaba a cada una de las personas allí sentadas.

Muy a su pesar, a Bella le impresionó su táctica.

—¿Se le puede alquilar? —murmuró Alice con curiosidad—. Me gustaría llevarme a alguien como él la próxima vez que vaya a visitar a mi familia.

Jasper rió.

—Pregúntaselo. A Edward se le dan muy bien las familias, dado que proviene de una numerosa. También se le dan bien las reprimendas.

¿Qué se le daban bien las familias? Bella sintió ganas de reír histéricamente. Por un momento, pensó que iba a explotar. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Edward se acercaba a la mesa que estaba justo detrás de ella y se irguió. Estaba tan cerca que hasta podía aspirar su sutil y especial aroma y sentir el calor de su cuerpo.

¿Por qué tenía que ser Edward el nuevo dueño de CullTec?

Oyó carcajadas en la mesa de al lado y entonces notó que el nuevo jefe se volvía hacia la suya. Jasper se levantó como una marioneta a la que le hubiesen estirado de un hilo.

Bella puso ambas manos en su regazo y se las agarró con fuerza mientras oía a Jasper ir presentando a cada uno de sus compañeros. Edward estaba tan cerca de ella que una de sus fuertes piernas corría el riesgo de rozarle el hombro desnudo.

Jasper hizo un breve comentario acerca de cada uno, que Edward utilizó para conseguir que la persona en cuestión se sintiese cómoda con él. Se le daba estupendamente hacerlo.

Bella se preguntó si se habría puesto detrás de ella a propósito, para retrasar lo máximo posible el momento de mirarla a la cara.

—Alice Brandon… —dijo Jasper—. Ella es, o eso me ha dicho, el eje del departamento de contabilidad.

—En otras palabras, una tirana para las secretarias —añadió la aludida con naturalidad—. Doy miedo, pero soy buena persona.

Edward le dio la mano.

Después le tocaría a ella. Era la única que quedaba. Iba a tener que tocar una mano que conocía su cuerpo mejor que la de ningún otro hombre, y no sabía si iba a soportarlo. No sabía si iba a ser capaz de tocarlo, de ser educada, de fingir que el dolor, la amargura y la ira que tenía dentro no existían.

—E Isabella Swan.

Bella se giró al oír su nombre, con un nudo en el estómago, en el momento en que Edward se ponía al lado de su silla para poder verla mejor.

En cualquier momento le ofrecería la mano y ella tendría que darle la suya, levantar la vista hasta su atractivo y mentiroso rostro y…

—Bella es la nueva estrella del departamento de contabilidad — explicó Jasper.

Edward le tendió la mano. Y ella lo miró a la cara. Era todavía más guapo de lo que recordaba.

—Isabella Swan… —repitió Edward con voz sexy, pronunciando su apellido como lo había hecho años antes—. Me suena ese apellido… ¿Por casualidad nos conocemos?

¿Estaba de broma? ¿O le estaba advirtiendo que tuviese cuidado con lo que decía? Bella rió e hizo acopio de serenidad.

—No —respondió—. No nos conocemos, señor Cullen.

—Llámame Edward, por favor.

«Antes muerta», pensó ella.

Y él seguía con la mano tendida. Aturdida, Bella consiguió alargar la suya. Una corriente eléctrica pasó entre ambos, sacudiéndola. Como si él también la hubiese sentido, le apretó los dedos más de lo que debía.

—Aro trajo a Bella de Newton Digital hace un año —continuó su espía, ajeno a lo que ocurría entre ambos—. Fue probablemente lo mejor que pudo hacer. Me han informado de que las carencias de Bella en actuación financiera y gestión del riesgo podrían escribirse en el reverso de un sello.

—Interesante… —murmuró Edward.

Bella pensó que cuando se conocieron, ella ya estaba haciendo su MBA, aunque tenía la sensación de que Edward no estaba escuchando lo que le estaba contando su espía. Seguía mirándola a los ojos, sin soltarle la mano. Y la tensión eléctrica que había entre ambos era cada vez más intensa.

Entonces, lo vio fruncir el ceño.

—Bella es además de esas personas dignas de admiración que son capaces de conciliar las exigencias de su carrera con la responsabilidad de dos gemelos de cinco años —añadió Jasper, como un robot.

Al oír aquello, Bella volvió a la realidad. Apartó la mano de la de él y la devolvió a su regazo, donde apretó el puño. Lo que ocurrió después fue todo un drama. Nadie se lo esperaba.

Y menos Bella, que estaba apartando la mirada de Edward cuando oyó un gemido y notó que se agarraba al respaldo de su silla. Levantó la vista y vio dolor en su rostro.

Su silla se movió.

Después de aquello no tuvo tiempo de registrar nada más porque se encontró de pie, temblando y mirando fijamente a Edward, que estaba tumbado en el suelo.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral y todo el mundo esperó a que el nuevo jefe dijese algo o se moviese.

Pero no se movió y entonces se empezaron a oír gritos, sillas moviéndose y murmullos. Jasper la apartó y se arrodilló a su lado, igual que la mujer de rojo, que le desató la corbata y le desabrochó la camisa.

Estaba gris, parecía muerto.

Bella tomó aire y, sin querer, susurró:

—Anthony.

Y se puso de rodillas de manera tan brusca que apartó a Jasper.

—¡Anthony! —repitió gritando, y todo el mundo la miró sorprendido.

**Uppsss…qué habrá pasado¿?**

**Me regalan un review?**

**Gabylor**


	3. Chapter 3

—Vuelve a explicarnos lo que ha ocurrido, Bella.

De repente, Jasper Whitlock se había puesto una coraza de acero. Estaba apoyado en el escritorio del despacho del dueño del restaurante, al que habían llevado a Bella después de que se postrase al lado de Edward.

A su lado estaba la mujer del vestido rojo, cuya mirada era de hielo.

—No puedo explicarlo —contestó ella, todavía impresionada por lo que había ocurrido.

—Te tiraste sobre él —describió Jasper.

A ella le temblaron los labios, todavía no podía olvidarse de esos horribles segundos durante los cuales había pensado que Edward se había caído muerto a sus pies. Porque le había deseado la muerte muchas veces en los últimos seis años.

—Tú también lo hiciste —contestó, mirándose la mano derecha, que había puesto sobre su pecho y había notado que le latía el corazón.

—Yo lo conozco, tú, no —argumentó Jasper—. O eso creíamos —se corrigió.— Habló contigo…

Bella cerró los ojos y recordó el momento en que Edward había abierto los suyos y la había mirado.

—Bella… _Madre di Dio_… —había susurrado antes de volver a cerrarlos.

Había sido entonces cuando Jasper la había apartado de él.

—Por favor —dijo ella con ansiedad—. ¿Podéis ir alguno a ver cómo está? —Lo llamaste Anthony —continuó Jessica Stanley, ignorando su ruego —. Nadie lo llama Anthony. Lo odia. Todo el mundo sabe que se enfada cuando lo llaman así. ¿Por qué tú, que se supone que eres una extraña para él, lo hiciste?

Bella sonrió débilmente. No sabía que Edward odiase su nombre, él mismo le había dicho que se llamaba así.

—Llámame Anthony. ¿Me permitirías que te invitase a comer? ¿O a un café? Si no, me quedaré aquí a adorarte en silencio… —le había dicho.

—Os conocéis —insistió Jessica—. Me fijé en tu sorpresa al verlo nada más llegar. Y Edward también reaccionó al verte a ti.

Bella hizo un esfuerzo para levantar el rostro y mirarlos a los dos. Se sentía molesta. Su actitud de superioridad la ponía furiosa.

—No tenéis derecho a interrogarme —protestó.

—No te estamos interrogando —replicó Jasper—, sólo nos preocupa lo que ha ocurrido y…

—Es curioso —dijo ella, sintiéndose de nuevo fuerte—, pero no voy a tener esta conversación con vosotros. Y me impresionaría más vuestra preocupación por Anthony si estuvieseis ahí fuera con él en vez de aquí, conmigo.

—Ya están ocupándose de Edward… —intervino Jessica, enfatizando su nombre.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¡Deberías estar averiguando qué le ha pasado!

—Eso estamos haciendo…

—No. Estáis intentando sonsacarme una información que no tenéis derecho a pedirme. ¿Estaba borracho? —preguntó en tono ácido—. ¿Se ha vuelto un borracho, además de un…?

—¿Además de qué? —preguntó otra voz desde detrás de ella.

Bella se giró y vio al aludido en la puerta del despacho. Se le secó la garganta. Tenía un aspecto horrible. Seguía pálido y sus ojos estaban demasiado oscuros.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó, sin poder evitarlo.

Él no contestó. Apretó los labios y apartó la mirada de ella para dirigirla a sus dos ayudantes, les hizo salir de allí con un gesto de cabeza.

—Control de daños —los instruyó—. Desfase horario, migraña… Poned la excusa que queráis, pero que suene convincente —añadió—. Y luego encontradme una salida sin público.

La puerta se cerró tras de ellos y a Bella le sorprendió la obediencia con la que Jasper y Jessica habían acatado sus órdenes. Si Jessica Stanley era su amante, debía de ser una amante muy servil para permitir que la tratasen así.

Anthony la miró y ella levantó la barbilla. Estaba arrepintiéndose de haberle preguntado cómo se encontraba, porque era evidente que estaba muy bien. Y si estaba allí, mirándola así, era porque iba a echarle una buena reprimenda.

La tensión reinaba en el ambiente, generada sobre todo por su actitud desafiante. Y él seguía sin hablar, se limitó a recorrerla con la mirada, como si la estuviese diseccionando.

Bella se preguntó cuántos años tendría. ¿Treinta y dos? ¿Treinta y tres? Si no le había mentido acerca de su edad seis años antes, debía de tener treinta y tres, aunque en esos momentos parecía mayor. Y tampoco parecía tan elegante como un rato antes, con la camisa abierta y la corbata aflojada.

—No has contestado a mi pregunta.

Bella lo miró a los ojos con frialdad.

—No tengo nada que decir.

—Al parecer, tenías mucho que decirles a mis ayudantes.

—¿Eso piensas? ¿Entonces por qué no vas a pedirles respuestas a ellos y te ahorras tener que hablar conmigo?

Hubo un breve silencio, él entrecerró los ojos.

—Eres muy hostil —murmuró por fin.

—Sí, ¿verdad? —admitió ella—. ¿No crees que tengo motivos para serlo?

Para su sorpresa, él le dedicó una atractiva sonrisa.

—A decir verdad, no estoy seguro.

Ella apretó los labios, sorprendida por su respuesta, y esperó a ver por dónde iba aquella conversación. Había esperado verlo enfadado. Había esperado que la amenazase. Seguro que no quería que se supiese la verdad acerca de ambos, porque eso mancharía su inmaculada imagen.

—Mira —le dijo, cuando no pudo soportar más el silencio—, ninguno de los dos quiere tener esta confrontación, Anthony. ¿Por qué no te apartas de la puerta y me dejas salir?

—Anthony —repitió él, y después rió. Luego se frotó la frente y puso de nuevo cara de dolor.

—Creo que será mejor que te sientes —le recomendó Bella.

—Humm —respondió él sin moverse de la puerta.

Ella tomó una silla y se la puso delante.

—Toma —le dijo—. Siéntate antes de que vuelvas a caerte.

Él se tambaleó y tuvo que agarrarlo del brazo. La dejó que lo ayudase a sentarse.

—Lo siento —se disculpó mientras Bella apartaba la mano de su brazo.

Ella no dijo nada.

—No estoy bebido.

—Bien —respondió ella—. Da igual… —añadió con indiferencia.

—No bebo alcohol. Si me has observado esta noche, habrás visto que he estado todo el tiempo con la misma copa de vino, hasta que se ha caído al suelo, al mismo tiempo que yo —añadió en un tono mordaz que pareció volver a darle algo de energía.

Seguía teniendo muy mal aspecto.

—Entonces es que estás enfermo —comentó Bella—, y, en ese caso, tienes que ir al médico.

—Sí —admitió él—. Lo haré después de que hablemos…

—No tenemos nada de qué hablar.

—Me conoces, ¿verdad? —insistió él—, pero, por algún motivo, prefieres negarlo.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Bella enfadada—, ¿Estás jugando conmigo?

—Te prometo que no es ningún juego —contestó él muy serio después de ponerse en pie—. Me hablas como si fuese tu enemigo. ¿Qué intentas ocultar?

—¿Qué yo intento ocultar algo? —repitió ella abriendo los ojos como platos—. Vamos a dejar las cosas claras, Anthony. ¡Tú me dejaste! ¡Tú me diste la espalda! Cuando no has tenido elección, me has saludado como a una completa extraña y hasta has tenido el valor de preguntarme sin nos conocíamos.

—¡Así que nos conocemos! —exclamó él acercándose más.

Bella empezó a temblar porque estaba demasiado cerca, y porque lo conocía muy bien. Podía sentirlo, olerlo, hasta saborearlo. A pesar de que habían pasado seis años, no había cambiado nada, sobre todo, porque desde entonces no había permitido que ningún otro hombre se le acercase.

—Retrocede —le pidió, cerrando los puños. Él pareció no oírla, estaba recuperando el color de la cara.

—Me conoces —insistió, como si aquello fuese un gran avance—. ¡Necesito saber de qué me conoces!

—No lo conozco, señor Edward Cullen —replicó ella—. ¡Aunque hace tiempo conocí a un cretino que se hacía llamar Anthony Masen.

Ya estaba. Ya lo había dicho.

—¿Contento? Aunque no entiendo para qué querías que admitiese algo que ambos preferiríamos olvidar. Ahora, apártate antes de que empiece a pedir ayuda a gritos.

Él avanzó un paso más y luego le dio la espalda.

—_Dio mió _—murmuró—. Lo sabía.

—¿El qué sabías? —le gritó Bella.

—Que nos conocíamos.

—Ésta es la conversación más absurda que he tenido en toda mi vida.

—No lo entiendes… —dijo él, mirándola de nuevo—. Yo no me acuerdo de ti.

—¿Cómo le atreves a decirme eso?

Él frunció el ceño.

—Comprendo que estés confundida. Por eso le he dicho que teníamos que hablar.

¿Hablar…?Bella rió con desdén.

—Teniendo en cuenta la facilidad con la que mientes, Anthony, me parece que hablar contigo es una pérdida de tiempo.

—¡No miento!

—Entonces, cuando me prometiste que volverías a buscarme, ¿tampoco mentiste? ¿Ni cuando me dijiste por teléfono que no me conocías, tampoco?

—¿Eso dije…? —se había vuelto a poner pálido.

—Déjame tranquila —le pidió—. Tal vez hace unos años habría sido un blanco fácil para ti, pero ya no lo soy.

—No puedo creer que le dijese algo tan cruel —comentó él—. Yo no hablo así a nadie.

—Pues a mí, sí —insistió Bella apretando los labios y apartando la mirada de él—. Ahora, ¿puedo marcharme o hay algo más de lo que quieras hablar conmigo?

—Nadie ha intentado impedir que te marches —contestó Anthony.

Bella notó que había tensión en su voz y cometió el error de volver a mirarlo. Se estaba tocando la frente de nuevo.

—Gracias —respondió con frialdad, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Dos segundos más tarde estaba al otro lado, con los ojos cerrados y el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad. Tenía la sensación de que Anthony había vuelto a desmayarse, pero no podía quedarse a comprobarlo.

Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que el restaurante se había vaciado mientras ella estaba en aquella pequeña habitación. Oyó murmullos provenientes del hueco de la escalera e imaginó que todo el mundo había vuelto a bajar al bar.

Fue hacia las escaleras, tragó saliva e intentó hacer acopio de valor antes de hacer frente a la curiosidad de toda su empresa. No podía bajar y enfrentarse a todo el mundo. ¿Qué iba a decirles? ¿Qué se conocían? Y que al recordarlo el nuevo jefe había bebido tanto vino que se había caído.

También la había mentido en eso. ¿Cómo si no podía desmayarse un hombre fuerte y sano como él?

—Hay otra salida —murmuró Anthony a su espalda.

Bella se dio la vuelta y sintió calor. Anthony había salido del despacho sin que lo oyese y estaba cerrando la puerta. Ella volvió a ponerse a la defensiva al verlo de nuevo diferente, volvía a ser el dueño de la empresa. Hasta se había abrochado la camisa y ajustado la corbata. Se le secó la boca al recordar cómo ella misma se la había puesto la mañana que se había marchado a Florencia, seis años antes.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —balbució.

—He hablado con Jasper —contestó él, acercándose a donde estaba ella.—Sígueme si prefieres marcharte sin que te vean. Es por aquí…

Bella dudó un segundo.

—¿Vienes o no?

Él se había parado delante de una salida de emergencia en la que Bella no se había fijado antes. A regañadientes, lo siguió, consciente de que no podía enfrentarse a sus compañeros. No sabía cómo iba a hacerlo cuando tuviese que volver al trabajo dos días después, el lunes.

Anthony empujó la barra que bloqueaba la puerta y ante ellos apareció un estrecho tramo de escaleras iluminado por una tenue luz de emergencia.

—Ten cuidado con esos zapatos —le advirtió—. Estas escaleras son estrechas y empinadas.

Con los labios apretados, Bella lo dejó pasar delante y luego lo siguió, aferrándose a la barandilla con fuerza. Al final de las escaleras había un pequeño vestíbulo. Al llegar a él Anthony se giró y le tendió una mano.

—No seas remilgada. No llevo veneno en la punta de los dedos y el último escalón se mueve. No creo que esta salida cumpla con las normas de seguridad.

Bella le dio la mano.

Sus dedos fuertes y calientes apresaron los de ella, fríos y delgados. Otra corriente eléctrica la golpeó, como cuando se habían dado la mano la primera vez. Bella se concentró en los escalones y al llegar abajo se quedó tan cerca de él que sus pechos le rozaron la solapa de la chaqueta.

Al intentar apartarse, se torció un pie.

Él le puso la otra mano en la espalda para sujetarla y, de repente, sus cuerpos chocaron. Bella no pudo evitar gemir y mirarlo a los ojos.

Vio deseo en ellos.

Intentó tragar saliva, pero separó los labios y dijo algo que ni ella misma pudo entender.

Él sí lo entendió, porque respondió en un susurro.

—No me extraña que me esté costando tanto trabajo.

Bella iba a preguntarle qué quería decir, pero no le dio tiempo. Él bajó la cabeza y la besó apasionadamente.

**Uy, uyy, uyyy! Subirá la temperatura?**

**Me regalan un review?**

**Gabylor**


	4. Chapter 4

Bella sintió calor en las venas. La estaba besando como si llevase años esperando a hacerlo. La saboreó, exploró todos los rincones de su boca, la guió como a una marioneta para que volviese a conocer una parte de su propia sensualidad que sólo aquel hombre había sido capaz de despertar.

Su mano seguía en la curva de su espalda, acariciándola a través de la fina tela del vestido. El calor que emanaba estaba cargado de su sutil aroma, la seducción de sus labios y la hábil intrusión de su lengua la estaban haciendo responder, envuelta en una nube de deseo. Se sentía pequeña, débil y delicada, apoyada contra él. Podía notar su corazón latiendo contra su puño, cerrado y apoyado en su pecho. Y también notaba cómo latía su propio corazón, a toda velocidad. Las piernas volvían a temblarle y el deseo estaba atacando a todos sus nervios, desde las puntas de los pies a las caderas.

Entonces él susurró algo contra su boca y la hizo sentir una explosión de excitación sexual que la hizo retroceder. Anthony la atravesó con su mirada negra como el carbón, con el ceño fruncido y se acercó.

—¡No! —exclamó Bella, porque no quería volver a acercase a él.

Avergonzada, se dio la vuelta y agarró la pesada barra que cruzaba la puerta de salida. Tenía un ataque de pánico, lo sabía y él no decía nada. Podía sentirlo a su espalda.

Entonces, la abrazó. Así atrapada, temblando y consciente de todos los fuertes músculos de su cuerpo, vio cómo abría la puerta. Casi se cayó fuera. El frío aire de la noche la golpeó y Bella se encontró en un callejón que debía de dar a un lateral del restaurante.

Reinaba el silencio y estaba oscuro. Fue hacia donde pensaba que estaba la calle principal. Tenía que salir de allí, tenía que marcharse antes de hacer algo realmente humillante, antes de ponerse a llorar.

Anthony.

Había permitido que Anthony la besase.

¿Cómo se había atrevido él?

¿Cómo lo había permitido ella?

Lo odiaba.

La puerta se cerró de un golpe y ella echó a correr, pero una mano la detuvo agarrándola por la muñeca.

—¡Déjame marchar! —gritó.

—No —respondió él—. Mira el suelo —le ordenó—. Este callejón está adoquinado. Con esos zapatos, le torcerás un tobillo o algo peor. Y, de todas formas, no vas a ir a ninguna parte, Isabella Swan, hasta que hayamos hablado.

¿Hablar? ¿Todavía quería hablar?

—Te odio —dijo ella entre dientes—. Eso es todo.

Él empezó a avanzar sin soltarla. La llevó casi en volandas hasta la calle principal, que estaba bien iluminada, donde una limusina esperaba aparcada en la curva.

Se arrastró de manera nada elegante por el asiento, ya que Anthony no se había molestado en dar la vuelta y había entrado justo después de ella, mientras se bajaba el vestido para taparse los muslos. Lo miró, y deseó no haberlo hecho, porque estaba muy serio, parecía triste y pensativo. Entonces lo oyó decir algo en italiano y el coche empezó a moverse.

Bella se dio cuenta de que tenían un chófer, al que dejó de ver cuando un cristal negro se interpuso entre ambos.

—Tengo… tengo que darte mi dirección —balbució.

—No vamos a tu casa —contestó Sandro.

—Supongo que te parece muy masculino, hacer de matón arrogante —le dijo ella—, pero todavía veo en ti al borracho que ha hecho el ridículo en el restaurante, cayéndose delante de todos sus empleados.

—No solías ser tan sarcástica —comentó él—. Veo que seis años sin mí para mantenerte a raya te han convertido en una bruja, _cara_.

—Creía que no le acordabas de mí —replicó Bella.

Aquello lo sorprendió. Bella se dio cuenta porque vio cómo palidecía y volvía a fruncir el ceño.

Pensó que iba a desmayarse de nuevo y se echó hacia delante.

—Tranquila —murmuró él—. Esta vez lo tengo controlado…

Entonces Bella se dio cuenta de que no estaba borracho. Parecía realmente enfermo.

—¿Estás… bien? —le preguntó.

—Sí… —contestó él en voz baja y ronca.

Bella tomó aire, lo soltó de nuevo, se humedeció los labios y le puso una mano en la rodilla.

—Anthony, por favor —le rogó—. Me estás asustando.

«Yo mismo me estoy asustando», pensó Edward. Consiguió levantar una mano y ponerla encima de la de ella. Sus dedos le parecieron pequeños y frágiles, pero parecían emanar una energía que empezó a calar en él.

—Supongo, Bella Swan, que estás preguntándote si este alcohólico necesita un par de copas de whisky para dar fuerzas a su sangre.

—No es broma —respondió ella—. Y deja decir mi nombre así.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó él, abriendo los ojos.

Vio que los de ella, de un precioso verde esmeralda, parecían preocupados.

—Como si te estuvieses burlando de mí.

Él sonrió débilmente.

—Y yo que pensaba que me estaba burlando de mí mismo.

—Parece que hablas en clave —dijo Bella sacando la mano de debajo de la de él y echándose hacia atrás. Miró por la ventana y vio que estaban en la zona más próspera de Londres.

Ella vivía en un piso alquilado de dos pequeñas habitaciones, un salón, una minúscula cocina y un cuarto de baño mínimo. La entrada no era mucho más grande que el vestíbulo en que Anthony la había…

«No pienses en eso», se reprendió a sí misma.

—No llevas alianza…

—¿Qué? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Que no llevas anillos.

—No. ¿Por qué iba a llevarlos? —preguntó ella, poniéndose a la defensiva.

—No era una crítica, sino sólo una observación.

Ella bajó la mirada hacia las manos de él.

—Tú tampoco llevas anillos.

—Pero yo no soy el orgulloso padre de unos gemelos.

Bella se sintió como si la acabase de agarrar por la garganta, dio un grito ahogado y se quedó inmóvil. ¡Se había olvidado de los gemelos! ¿Cómo había sido posible? ¿Cómo había podido olvidar que aquel hombre… frío, despiadado, la había rechazado a ella y a sus hijos incluso antes de que naciesen?

—Doy por hecho que no estás casada —añadió él con naturalidad.

Luego, fijó la atención en su rostro y Bella deseó ser capaz de leerle la mente.

—No —le confirmó.

—¿Y quién está ocupándose de ellos esta noche, algún novio, tal vez?

A ella empezó a acelerársele el corazón. ¿Adónde pretendía llegar Anthony con aquel interrogatorio?

—No —repitió.

—Entonces, ¿con quién están?

—Con… mi vecina.

—¿Y su padre?

—¡Para ya, Anthony! —le pidió.

—¿El qué?—preguntó él con inocencia.

—¡Deja de jugar conmigo!

—No estoy jugando contigo —le dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

—Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¡Sabes lo de los gemelos porque yo misma te lo conté!

—No recuerdo… —empezó, sorprendido.

—¿Otra vez?

El coche se detuvo. Bella volvió a mirar por la ventanilla y vio un elegante bloque de pisos.

Si Anthony pensaba que iba a entrar allí con él, estaba muy equivocado. Ya había aguantado suficientes extravagancias suyas esa noche, no le apetecía que su orgullo cayese por los suelos al ver lo bien que vivía, mientras que sus hijos…

El chófer le abrió la puerta. Ella lo miró y le dio las gracias antes de salir del coche. El aire era frío y empezó a tiritar. Abrió el bolso.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó Anthony al llegar a su lado.

—Necesito mi teléfono móvil para llamar un taxi…

Él le quitó el bolso con cuidado.

—Antes tenemos que hablar.

Bella iba a protestar cuando la agarró de la muñeca y empezó a llevarla hacia la entrada del edificio.

—No quiero entrar ahí contigo —le dijo, furiosa—. Quiero que me devuelvas mi bolso y quiero irme a casa.

—Tranquilízate. Son sólo las diez. Seguro que tu niñera no espera que vuelvas tan pronto.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver con esto —dijo, intentando zafarse de él.— Tengo derecho a decidir por mí misma lo que…

Dejó de hablar al oírlo jurar entre dientes, ya que pensó que iba a desmayarse de nuevo, pero la expresión de Anthony era de enfado, no de dolor. Y cuando siguió la dirección de su mirada, Bella vio a través de las puertas de cristal de la entrada a un hombre apoyado en el mostrador de la recepción, charlando con calma con el guardia de seguridad que había al otro lado.

Las puertas se abrieron delante de ellos como por arte de magia y el extraño pareció reconocer a Anthony, ya que se incorporó y sonrió. Era joven, guapo e italiano, a juzgar por su aspecto. Anthony dijo algo en italiano y el hombre dejó de sonreír y frunció el ceño. Ambos se enzarzaron en una acalorada discusión. Anthony le hizo varias preguntas y el joven respondió con firmeza.

Bella los observó fascinada y el guardia, también. Éste parecía entenderlos. Bella, no. Cuando el extraño la miró y dijo algo en referencia a ella. Anthony explotó y sacudió la mano en un gesto que debía de querer decir algo así como «no te metas donde no le llaman».

Después, la condujo al otro lado del vestíbulo, hasta el ascensor. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras de ellos, Bella vio que el otro hombre fruncía el ceño con impaciencia.

—¿Quién es? —le preguntó, no pudo contener la curiosidad.

—Mi hermano.

Bella lo miró.

—¿Por qué has discutido con él?

—¿Acaso importa? —respondió Anthony con frialdad.

No, Bella suponía que no importaba. No era asunto suyo que Edward se pelease con su familia. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Bella fijó su atención en un vestíbulo lujoso en el que había una sola puerta blanca.

Anthony utilizó una tarjeta y tecleó un número en el teclado numérico que había en ella. La puerta se abrió y al otro lado apareció una gran entrada cuadrada que su hija habría descrito como «muy pija».

Con paso largo y decidido, Anthony la hizo cruzar la entrada y le soltó la muñeca al llegar a un bonito salón con sillones y sofás de cuero marrón , iluminado por una suave luz dorada.

Mientras Bella se empapaba de todo, él dejó su bolso en una mesita auxiliar, se desabrochó la camisa y se volvió a aflojar la corbata. Lo que no había esperado que hiciese fue dejarse caer en uno de los sofás. En ese momento, Bella se dio cuenta de que volvía a estar pálido y ponía gesto de dolor.

—Lo siento —murmuró él—. Necesito unos segundos para… que se me pase.

Se hizo el silencio y Bella se preguntó qué hacer. Miró hacia donde estaba su bolso y luego otra vez a Anthony y supo lo que debía hacer. Debía aprovechar la oportunidad para marcharse de allí. No quería seguir hablando con él. No quería estar allí. Sandro se había negado a dejarla hablar seis años antes, cuando ella le había rogado que la escuchase. Y lo que era más importante, había rechazado a sus gemelos al mismo tiempo.

Entonces, ¿por qué seguía allí? Sus pies la llevaron hasta el sofá donde estaba tumbado Anthony.

—¿Hasta que se le pase el qué? —le preguntó.

Él no respondió. La preocupación minó sus defensas.

—Esto es una tontería —añadió—. Anthony, necesitas un médico…

Él sonrió de medio lado.

—Te agradecería más que me trajeses un vaso de agua.

—Bien…

Al menos así tenía algo que hacer. Ya se había dado la vuelta cuando volvió a oír su voz.

—Hay varias botellas en la nevera. La cocina está…

—La encontraré —lo interrumpió—. Tal vez sea rubia, pero no soy del todo tonta.

—¿Siempre fuiste tan guerrera? —le preguntó con curiosidad.

—¿Quieres decir que no te acuerdas? —replicó Bella—. Veo que tienes una mente muy selectiva, Anthony. Te acuerdas de mí, pero no te acuerdas de mí. —Me he acordado de ti mientras te besaba —respondió él con voz ronca—, y ha sido lo más dulce que he probado en muchos años.

Bella se detuvo.

—Sólo un cretino sin principios sería capaz de decir algo así.

Luego salió del salón, dándose el placer de cerrar la puerta tras de ella con un buen golpe, que esperó que doblase su dolor de cabeza. Cuando volvió, se lo encontró todavía tumbado en el sofá en el que lo había dejado, pero sin chaqueta ni corbata, lo que le indicó que había intentado levantarse, pero había tenido que volver a echarse.

Volvió a preocuparse por él y se acercó al sofá donde estaba. Se debatió durante treinta segundos y después suspiró y se sentó a su lado, poniéndole la mano en la frente.

—Estás frío —murmuró alarmada.

—Eso nunca —contestó él haciendo una mueca—. Soy italiano. Nunca estamos fríos.

—En serio. Tal vez tengas un virus o…

—¿Me estás mimando, _cara_? Si me quedo aquí tumbado, pálido y patético, ¿te calmarás y escucharás lo que tengo que decirte?

—¿Por qué crees que te encuentras así?

Anthony le agarró la mano y se la apartó de su frente. Luego, abrió los ojos. Bella estaba tan cerca que pudo ver las motas doradas que los salpicaban, dando fuerza y vitalidad a su mirada negra, algo extraño en ese momento en el que estaba físicamente tan débil. Y la cautivaron, como habían hecho siempre.

Anthony poseía una altura y un cuerpo masculino que debían de hacer temblar las rodillas de la mayoría de las mujeres. No obstante, a Bella lo que más le había atraído había sido su mirada, desde la primera vez que se había sumergido en ella. Y todavía tenía el mismo poder de atracción, todavía la aturdía y la hacía sentirse vulnerable.

—Porque… hace seis años tuve un grave accidente de tráfico que me dejó en coma durante tres semanas y lo borró todo de mi memoria. Hasta esta noche, cuando te he visto en esa sala llena de gente y he empezado a tener breves recuerdos… y ahora vuelvo a morirme por besarte…

Bella seguía mirándolo a los ojos, hipnotizada por su belleza y su poder. No habló ni se movió. Ni siquiera respiró ni parpadeó. Entonces, comprendió lo que acababa de contarle Anthony, se zafó de él y se puso en pie de un salto. Luego intentó respirar y se mojó entera con el vaso de agua que se le había olvidado que tenía en la mano.

—Mira lo que has hecho —murmuró—. ¿Cómo le atreves a contarme todas esas mentiras?

Se negaba a creer nada de lo que le había dicho. El murmuró algo y se levantó del sofá, convirtiéndose de nuevo en el impresionante hombre que la aturdía con su presencia.

—Deja de acusarme de mentir —le dijo, quitándole el vaso vacío de la mano.

Bella intentó mantener la compostura a pesar de que el vestido mojado se le pegaba a los pechos. También se había mojado la cara y el pelo. Su nariz y su barbilla goteaban. Anthony gimió con impaciencia y volvió a agarrarla por la muñeca para llevarla a otra habitación.

Era un enorme cuarto de baño blanco. Tomó una toalla y se la tendió.

—Sécale el vestido —le ordenó, tomando otra más pequeña para secarle la cara.

Bella empezó a sentirse más tranquila, pero todavía impresionada por lo que le acababa de contar.

—¿Por qué me has dicho esas cosas? —le preguntó.

—Piénsalo —le dijo, levantándole la barbilla para secarle las mejillas.—¿Para qué iba a inventarme semejante historia?

Tenía razón.

—¿De verdad no te acuerdas de mí…?

Él frunció el ceño.

—Tú lo has dicho muy bien hace un rato, me acuerdo de ti, pero no me acuerdo de ti. Eres la protagonista de algunos flashbacks estupendos, Bella Swan. Aparecen y desaparecen de mi mente antes de que me dé tiempo a comprender lo que pasa. Y uno de ellos ha sido tan fuerte que ha hecho que me caiga como un muerto a tus pies.

La imagen del muerto estremeció a Bella.

—Tienes que quitarle ese vestido empapado —le dijo él.

—No, estoy bien. Sólo un poco mojada.

Anthony lo había explicado todo con tanta naturalidad… No la recordaba, pero la recordaba. Y todo estaba empezando a encajar, aunque fuese una locura.

—¿Cómo de grave fue el accidente?

No tenía señales en la cara. Bella bajó la mirada y comprobó su garganta, siguió descendiendo por el pecho, como si tuviese rayos X en los ojos y pudiese ver a través de su camisa. No se dio cuenta de que él se había puesto muy tenso y había entrecerrado los ojos.

—Si quieres, _cara_, puedo quitarme la ropa para que puedas examinarme mejor… —le dijo con voz baja y ronca.

**Chicas, lo siento de verdad. Seguiría actualizando pero hay partido España-Francia y acaban de marcar gol los Españoles…tengo que ir a ver el maldito partido porque si no…me muero**

**Vamos España!**

**Actualizaré mañana, lo juro por ''Snoopy Que Cupy'' **

**Bessos y ya saben…reviews :D**


	5. Chapter 5

A Bella se le olvidó cómo se respiraba. No había sido una broma. Anthony no había sido ni siquiera irónico. Ella sintió fuego dentro y se le contagió la tensión que sentía él. Tensión sexual.

Levantó la vista y vio que sus ojos ardían, haciendo que los suyos también se oscureciesen. Quería decir algo cortante, despectivo, necesitaba decirlo, pero no le salían las palabras. Él le había dicho unos minutos antes que quería besaría de nuevo, y ella había preferido ignorar la advertencia. En esos momentos, se sentía como un conejo atrapado delante de un coche que le iba a pasar por encima. Había separado los labios para protestar, pero cometió el error de pasarse la lengua por ellos. Como si él hubiese esperado exactamente aquella señal, él gimió y levantó la mano para meter los dedos entre su pelo.

Luego agachó la cabeza y la besó.

Después de aquello, nada volvió a tener sentido para Bella, que se dejó llevar por las sensaciones. Soltó la toalla y se aferró a la pechera de su camisa, clavándole las uñas en el pecho caliente y sólido y entregándose al apasionado beso.

Sólo había pasado una noche en sus brazos, seis años antes, pero su cuerpo todavía la recordaba con toda su fuerza e intensidad. ¡Era como si nunca se hubiesen separado!

A Bella le latía con fuerza el corazón, le daba vueltas la cabeza, todos sus sentidos estaban fuera de control. Se abandonó contra su cuerpo largo y fuerte, se apretó contra él. Anthony estaba intentando evitarlo. Sabía que no debía estar haciendo aquello. No era justo, no estaba bien. Además, seguía encontrándose mal, aunque había intentado ocultarlo. Sintió que su ordenado mundo se desbarataba con aquella bella criatura llamada Bella Swan.

Intentó apartarse, alejarla de él, pero aquélla había sido una noche de experiencias desbocadas, admitió mientras le acariciaba los hombros y la abrazaba contra él. Luego la levantó del suelo y profundizó todavía más el beso. Sintió las duras puntas de sus pechos clavándosele a través de la camisa. Se dio la vuelta y la sacó del baño. Fue hasta su dormitorio y cayó con ella en la cama.

Nunca había sentido algo tan fuerte por una mujer.

Nunca había deseado tanto a una.

Ella se arqueó bajo su cuerpo y él se puso de lado y notó que le temblaban los dedos al intentar bajarle la cremallera del vestido. Este se deslizó por su cuerpo, dejando al descubierto los pechos cremosos de Bella, que al notar el aire frío en ellos intentó entrar en razón.

—Anthony, ¡no podemos hacerlo!

Él no debió de oírla. Estaba como hipnotizado por sus pechos. Tomó uno de ellos con la mano y luego acercó los labios. Y unos segundos después Bella había vuelto a perderse en el incontrolable deseo que sentía por él. Le desabrochó la camisa con urgencia y le acarició el pecho musculoso y él tembló y murmuró algo contra su boca. A Bella le sorprendió la fuerza de su propio deseo. Dejó de luchar contra lo que estaba sintiendo, dejó de intentar ignorar las sensaciones salvajes que le producían sus caricias. Estaba desesperada por acariciarle todo el cuerpo. Apenas se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que, de repente, ambos estaban desnudos. Él le acarició el vientre y luego siguió bajando la mano, metiéndola entre sus muslos. Y ella tembló y gimió y le pidió con sus manos y su cuerpo que siguiese. Y eso que sabía que debía parar aquello, pero no tenía la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para hacerlo y sus caricias la estaban volviendo loca.

—Ah, Dios, Anthony, por favor…

Él se puso encima de ella. Sus ojos ardían de pasión, respiraba con rapidez y gimió justo antes de volver a besarla. Luego la penetró de un solo empellón, haciéndola gritar.

—_Per Dio _—gimió él.

Y Bella sintió que las estrellas empezaban a estallar en su cabeza al notar que se movía. Le clavó las uñas en los brazos, como si necesitase aferrarse a él para seguir con vida. Fue tan insensato, tan salvaje, que cuando llegó al clímax se puso tan tensa que Anthony tuvo que sujetarla para que pudiese seguir soportando su peso.

Después, se quedaron tumbados, aturdidos. Bella no quería pensar, no quería bajar de la nube en la que estaba porque sabía que la esperaba un buen golpe.

Anthony estaba tumbado encima de ella, abrazándola, sin fuerzas. No debían haber hecho aquello y unas imágenes extrañas flotaban por su dolorida cabeza. Era la primera vez que perdía así el control, no sabía cómo había pasado, ni por qué. Era como si otra persona se hubiese metido en su cuerpo.

Y estaba volviendo a tener recuerdos, puertas que se abrían y se cerraban violentamente en su mente.

Gimió.

—_Dio _—rió, intentando quitar tensión al momento—, ¿Acaso salimos en algún momento de la cama?

Bella, que seguía debajo de él, se sintió molesta por el comentario y lo empujó, se incorporó y le dio una bofetada. Luego se quedó respirando entrecortadamente, horrorizada por su propia violencia.

—¿Te estás refiriendo a la única noche que pasamos juntos antes de que me dejaras? —le preguntó—. Te encanta comportarle como un machote, ¿verdad, Anthony? Te pasaste dos semanas cortejándome y luego, después de una noche conmigo, con tu misión cumplida, me olvidaste, me dejaste embarazada y te marchaste.

Edward, que se había dejado caer de espaldas a su lado, se tomó aquellas palabras igual que se había tomado la bofetada, con tranquilidad. Y el hecho de que no reaccionase sólo consiguió que a Bella le entrasen ganas de golpearlo de nuevo.

Pero, en vez de hacerlo, salió de la cama con piernas temblorosas y buscó algo con lo que taparse. Vio la camisa de Edward tirada a un lado de la cama y se estremeció, prefería que la quemasen viva antes de ponerse algo suyo. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a hacer una broma acerca de lo que acababa de ocurrir? ¿Y cómo había ocurrido? ¿Cómo había permitido que volviese a seducirla? Tomó una almohada de la cama y se tapó con ella.

Sintió ganas de llorar. Se odiaba a sí misma y lo odiaba a él. Y casi no se tenía de pie.

Hizo acopio de fuerzas y empezó a recoger su ropa, negándose a mirarlo, negándose a fijarse en que seguía tumbado, sin decir nada, con la mano de nuevo en la frente.

Luego fue hacia la puerta. Tenía que marcharse. Tenía que…

—No puedo creer que te hiciese eso.

Ella se detuvo, temblorosa, en la puerta.

—¿No puedes creerlo o no quieres creerlo? —replicó.

Sin pensarlo, se giró a mirarlo y vio que estaba poniéndose en pie. Al ver su cuerpo desnudo, sintió que se derretía.

¿Por qué tenía que ser él, el único hombre que la pusiese así?

—Me parece, Anthony, que el mayor problema es que no quieres conocerte a ti mismo, por eso me parece que tu pérdida de memoria no es más que una farsa.

Él levantó una mano con violencia para hacerla callar. Bella se quedó inmóvil y vio cómo iba hacia una puerta y desaparecía tras ella, dejándola sola y disgustada por haber permitido que la tratase así… otra vez.

Se le escapó un sollozo y dejó caer la almohada antes de darse la vuelta y correr hacia el cuarto de baño donde había empezado todo. Las luces le hicieron daño en los ojos mientras se vestía. No había encontrado las medias, pero le daba igual.

Sólo quería salir de allí sin tener que volver a verlo. Al ir hacia la puerta se vio en el espejo y las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos. ¡Parecía una borracha, con los labios hinchados y las mejillas rojas! Estaba despeinada y tenía los ojos tan oscuros que parecía que se había estado drogando.

Bueno, en cierto modo, lo había hecho. Se había dejado llevar por la droga del sexo irresponsable, y nunca se había sentido tan mal. Abrió la puerta del baño, recorrió el pasillo y fue al salón con la intención de recuperar su bolso y marcharse de allí.

Se quedó inmóvil al ver a Sandro.

Estaba al lado de un mueble abierto en el que había varias botellas y copas. Se había puesto los pantalones y la camisa, pero no se la había abrochado del todo, estaba descalzo y despeinado. Su rostro estaba pálido, pero sujetaba con fuerza una copa en la que no había agua.

—Whisky —dijo, al captar la dirección de su mirada—. He decidido que prefiero convertirme en un borracho antes de que vuelvas a darme otro susto.

—No va a haber más sustos —dijo ella.

—¿Eso piensas? —preguntó él, pasándose la mano por el pelo—. Intenta entrar en mi cabeza, _cara_. Es un campo de minas, de sustos y preguntas.

Dio un trago a su copa.

En ese momento, la personalidad de Anthony había vuelto a cambiar. Había sido el ultra sofisticado hombre de negocios y el hombre encantador. Había sido el hombre débil, el fuerte, el vulnerable y el apasionado. Y en esos instantes, era cínico y distante. Era como si hubiese recuperado sus defensas.

Y tal vez eso no fuese tan malo.

Bella deseó tomar su bolso y marcharse, pero seguía pegada al suelo, preocupada, porque veía en su rostro que no estaba bien, y estaba muy pálido.

—Anthony, por favor, no te bebas eso —murmuró con voz temblorosa.—No creo…

—Dime, ¿en qué fecha dices que estuvimos juntos? —la interrumpió.

—¡Estuvimos juntos!

—De acuerdo, pues dime cuándo fue.

Bella tomó aire y le dijo la fecha. Anthony pareció estremecerse.

—¿Durante cuánto tiempo?

—Ya te lo he dicho…

—Pues repítemelo. ¿Durante cuánto tiempo?

Ella apretó los labios, tenía que traspasar la barrera de la vergüenza antes de contestar.

—Dos semanas.

—Dos semanas —repitió Anthony. Luego se dejó caer en la silla más cercana y se llevó la mano a la frente—. ¿Quieres decir que concebimos unos gemelos en sólo dos semanas?

—No —respondió ella, acercándose también a una silla para sentarse.—Tardaste dos semanas en convencerme para que me metiese en la cama contigo, y sólo una noche en concebir a los gemelos. A la mañana siguiente me dijiste que tenías que volver a Florencia. Me prometiste que volverías en un par de días, pero no lo hiciste.

—No pude volver. Tuve el accidente y, al parecer, perdí seis semanas de mi vida.

—¿Quieres parar ya, Anthony? —dijo ella enfadada—, ¡Tus semanas perdidas no tienen nada que ver con esto!

Él levantó la cabeza.

—¿Cómo puedes llegar a esa conclusión?

—También te lo he dicho ya —gritó ella—. Te llamé a tu teléfono móvil. Casi no me dejaste ni hablar. Me dijiste que no me conocías y que no volviese a llamarte…

Anthony se puso en píe.

—Me diste calabazas —continuó Bella—. En otras circunstancias, me habría dado igual, pero estaba preocupada por mí y por… los gemelos. Acababa de enterarme de que estaba embarazada e intenté contártelo, pero me colgaste el teléfono.

—¡No me acuerdo de esa llamada! —dijo él enfadado.

La miró a los ojos.

—Esa conversación tuvo lugar ocho semanas después de que me dejaras, Anthony. ¿No me dirás ahora que perdiste la memoria durante ocho semanas en vez de seis?

Después de aquel comentario sarcástico, se hizo el silencio y Bella se preguntó por qué se estaba molestando en repetírselo todo. De todos modos, él seguía sin reaccionar.

—Aunque no te acuerdes de mí —continuó—, cualquier hombre un poco más sensible al menos habría barajado la posibilidad de que hubiese existido durante esas semanas perdidas —ella había estado tan asustada, que casi le había suplicado que la escuchase—, pero a ti el tema no te interesaba lo más mínimo, ¿verdad?

Él siguió callado. Bella pensó que debía de ser porque ya no podía seguir defendiéndose.

Se levantó y fue a por su bolso.

—Hazme un favor y mantente alejado de mí —balbució, temblorosa—. Si decides que quieres tener contacto con mis hijos, tendrás que pasar por mi abogado, porque no quiero que te acerques a ellos.

Y después de aquello, iba a marcharse. No iba a volver a mirar atrás. Se dirigió hacia la puerta y oyó que algo se caía. Se giró, sabiendo lo que iba a ver, y se encontró con Anthony tirado en el suelo del salón.

Volvió a repetir la acción del restaurante, se arrodilló a su lado casi sin darse cuenta.

—Anthony… —lo llamó, alargando una mano temblorosa para tocarle la mejilla. Estaba muy frío.

Se levantó y corrió hacia la cocina. Un minuto más tarde estaba de vuelta con un paño húmedo y un vaso de agua que no servía para nada, ya que Anthony no había vuelto en sí.

—Venga, Anthony… —lo alentó, llevando el paño húmedo a su frente y a sus labios. Lo tocó porque necesitaba tocarlo, pero sin saber qué debía hacer para ayudarlo.

Pasó otro minuto y él siguió sin moverse. Bella pensó que tenía que llamar a un médico, tal vez a una ambulancia. Buscó su bolso, que estaba tirado en medio del salón. Estaba a punto de incorporarse para ir a buscarlo cuando otro teléfono empezó a sonar. Miró hacía la chaqueta de Anthony, que estaba donde él la había dejado al llegar, en el respaldo de una silla.

Sin pensarlo, alargó la mano, tomó la chaqueta y buscó el teléfono en ella.

—Edward, soy Jasper. Acaban de llamarme de…

—Oh, gracias a Dios —dijo Bella aliviada—. Jasper, soy Bella. Anthony ha vuelto a desmayarse. Necesita un médico o…

—Yo me ocuparé —respondió Jasper, sin pedirle más explicaciones—. En un par de minutos habrá alguien allí.

Bella se sentó al lado de Anthony y pasó los siguientes cinco minutos asustada, abrazándose las rodillas con un brazo mientras apoyaba la otra mano en el pecho de él, donde podía sentir el reconfortante latir de su corazón. Todavía no había vuelto en sí cuando llamaron al timbre y se levantó a abrir.

Jasper estaba en la puerta, con el hombre que habían visto en la entrada del edificio.

—Este es Jacob, el…

—El hermano, sí. Ya lo sé —lo interrumpió Bella, sonriendo al otro hombre, que no le devolvió la sonrisa.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó éste bruscamente.

—En… en el salón —contestó ella, sorprendida por su actitud.

Él entró en el apartamento.

—Jacob también es médico —le explicó Jasper mientras entraba.

Bella empezó a entender la brusquedad de Jacob. La discusión entre los dos hermanos debía de haber sido acerca del desmayo de Anthony en el restaurante. Alguien debía de haber avisado a Jacob para que lo examinase, pero Anthony debía de haberle dicho que se fuera. Siguió a ambos hombres y se sentó en una silla del salón, desde donde observó cómo se arrodillaban al lado de Anthony. A ella el corazón le latía muy despacio. Le daba la sensación de que estaba entrando en estado de shock, porque no sentía nada en absoluto.

Incluso cuando Edward mostró signos de recuperación, siguió sin sentir nada. Lo vio sentarse, sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos. Su hermano le estaba diciendo algo en voz baja y él respondía en el mismo tono, en italiano. Los tres hombres parecían saber lo que había ocurrido, aunque ella seguía sin tener ni idea. Sabía que lo que le había pasado a Anthony no era normal. Entonces, oyó que Jacob le decía que tenían que meterlo en la cama.

De pronto, Bella se levantó, como si acabase de entrar en razón. Sin decir una palabra, entró en la habitación de Anthony e intentó ordenarla un poco antes de que entrasen los demás.

Encontró sus medias y los calcetines de Anthony, y recordó que estaba descalzo. Jasper y su hermano debían de estar preguntándose por qué…

«¡Para ya!», se dijo a sí misma, intentando acallar a su conciencia.

Entonces, un sonido al lado de la puerta hizo que levantase la mirada. Anthony estaba apoyado en el marco.

—Veo que los dos estamos en la misma longitud de onda, para variar… —comentó al ver la habitación ordenada.

—Tienes un aspecto horrible —contestó ella, incorporándose.

—Me siento horrible —hizo una mueca—. Lo siento. ¿He vuelto a asustarte?

A ella no le salían las palabras, así que tragó saliva y asintió. Luego, le dio la sensación de que Anthony iba a caerse otra vez, así que se acercó y le pasó un brazo por la cintura.

—Tienes que meterte en la cama.

Él le puso el brazo encima de los hombros.

—Sí.

—Voy a llamar a tu hermano y a Jasper para que te ayuden…

—No, les he dicho que se marchen.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque su presencia aquí te incomodaba.

—¿Y qué más da eso? Tu salud es más importante que mi vergüenza. Hace cinco minutos estabas inconsciente… ¡otra vez!

—Pero ya no lo estoy —respondió él—, aunque no sé si podré seguir en pie mucho tiempo más, así que si me ayudas…

—Ah…—Bella lo agarró con más fuerza—. Vamos a la cama.

—Es la mejor invitación que me han hecho en todo el día…

—¡No te atrevas a hacer otra broma al respecto! ¿Sabes lo horrible que ha sido ver cómo te caías? ¡Pensé que estabas muerto! Pensé que te había dado un infarto, o algo y…

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —la tranquilizó Anthony—. No llores, valiente Bella. Sólo ayúdame a llegar a la cama.

Ella apretó sus temblorosos labios y lo ayudó. Era cierto que era valiente. Aunque sentada a su lado, en el suelo del salón, se había sentido impotente y asustada.

Al llegar a la cama Anthony quitó el brazo de sus hombros y se dejó caer. Sin decir una palabra, Bella apoyó una rodilla en la cama para agarrar la colcha y taparlo.

—No tengo frío —le dijo él, atravesándola con la mirada.

—Pues estás frío —insistió ella.

—Pensé que no querías volver a acercarte a mí.

Era una provocación, realizada con voz suave y ronca y que hizo que los músculos del corazón de Bella se agitasen como respuesta. Abrió la boca para insistir en que no quería estar cerca de él, pero al final suspiró y se sentó a su lado en la cama, bajando los hombros en señal de derrota.

—Cuéntame qué te pasa —le pidió.

Él estuvo callado tanto tiempo que Bella pensó que se había dormido, pero cuando giró la cabeza para mirarlo vio que la estaba observando con aquellos ojos injustamente cautivadores. Entonces se le hizo un nudo en el estómago porque se dio cuenta de que seguía enamorada de él.

—Ellos sabían lo que te pasaba. Jasper y tu hermano, el médico —añadió.— Lo vi en sus caras cuando les abrí la puerta. Durante el noventa y nueve por ciento del tiempo eres tan fuerte y vital que ni un tanque podría derrumbarte… —sin darse cuenta, apoyó la mano en su pecho, encima de su corazón—, pero te he visto desplomarte dos veces, y frotarte la frente antes de que ocurra, como si…

—Me doliese. Sí, me duele —terminó Anthony por ella—. El accidente de tráfico me dejó… una presión en el cerebro que aparece de vez en cuando.

—Entonces, ¿no soy yo la causante del problema?

Sonó tan vulnerable al decir aquello, que Anthony suspiró y puso una mano encima de la de ella.

—A veces duele mucho…

—¿Tanto que te desmayas… mucho?

—No. De vez en cuando. Raramente. A veces tengo recuerdos, que vienen seguidos de…

—Un desmayo.

—Sí.

—¿Y no se puede hacer nada para evitarlo?

—¿Por qué no hablamos mejor de los gemelos?

¡Los gemelos…! Bella tuvo que volver de nuevo a la realidad.

—Vaya —dijo, poniéndose en pie de un salto. ¡Había vuelto a olvidarse de ellos! Se miró el reloj—. Es tarde. Tengo que irme…

—¿Para relevar a la canguro? —preguntó él, otra vez serio.

—Sí.

Bella miró a su alrededor e intentó recordar dónde había puesto sus medias para que nadie las viese.

—Bree es muy buena, pero le prometí que volvería a casa sobre las doce…

—Como Cenicienta.

—No… como una madre soltera que valora a una buena canguro y no quiere abusar de ella.

Anthony se miró el reloj y frunció el ceño, sólo faltaban quince minutos para las doce de la noche. Se destapó y fue a incorporarse.

—Yo te llevaré…

—¡No! —gritó Bella—. ¡Quédate dónde estás! Llamaré un taxi…

Él lo miró como si le hubiese ofendido.

—¡O te llevo yo, o aceptas que le lleve mi chófer!

—Está bien, que me lleve tu chófer, pero no hace falta que grites.

—_Grazie _—dijo él entre dientes, alargando la mano para tomar un teléfono que había al lado de la cama.

Marcó un número y le dio la espalda. Para ella aquel gesto fue como otro rechazo, así que salió de la habitación. Cada vez que tenían una conversación, pasaban de estar tranquilos a montar en cólera sin más preámbulos. En esos momentos, ya no sabía lo que pensaba, ni por qué estaba esperando en el pasillo mientras él hacía la llamada.

Cuando lo vio aparecer, no pudo evitar preguntarle:

—¿Seguro que estarás bien solo?

—No me hagas parecer tan patético —replicó Anthony—. Y deja de mirarme con esos ansiosos ojos de color esmeralda, porque me excitas. Haz algo sensato, márchate, Bella.

Le abrió la puerta y se quedó allí, esperando a que saliese. Así que ella se fue, con los labios apretados, temblando. Anthony se quedó en la puerta y la observó hasta que las puertas del ascensor estuvieron cerradas. Entonces, Bella abrió la boca y permitió que sus labios temblasen, y dejó que los ojos se le llenasen de lágrimas.

**Tengo la impresión de que a Eddie, o Anthony, le gusta pasar más tiempo en el suelo que de pie…¿Vosotras no?**

**Me regalan un review?**

**Bessos,**

**Gabylor :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Bella entró en su pequeño apartamento justo a media noche. Reinaba el silencio y todo parecía normal, sólo se escuchaba el sonido sordo de la televisión en el salón.

Respiró hondo y abrió la puerta. Bree estaba sentada en un sillón, viendo la tele, tal y como se la había imaginado, con los pies en la mesita de café y la caja de bombones casi vacía en su regazo.

—Ah, hola —dijo Bree sonriendo—. Has llegado justo a tiempo, la película acaba de terminar. ¿Te has divertido?

«Ojalá», pensó Bella.

—Sí —respondió—. ¿Se han portado bien los gemelos?

—Como dos angelitos. No han rechistado en toda la noche —contestó su vecina levantándose y haciéndole varias preguntas acerca de su velada mientras se ponía los zapatos.

—¿Quieres una taza de té antes de irte? —le preguntó Bella, haciendo un esfuerzo por mostrarse educada.

—No, gracias, cariño. Acabo de tomarme una.

Unos minutos más tarde, Bella estaba cerrando la puerta a Bree y se apoyaba en ella con un suspiro. Nunca se había sentido tan herida. Hizo acopio de valor y fue a ver a los gemelos. Los encontró durmiendo. Seth boca arriba, destapado, y despeinado, se parecía tanto a Anthony que se le encogió el corazón.

Renesmee estaba tumbada de lado, hecha un ovillo, con el pelo rubio extendido debajo de ella como envolviéndola en un halo de seda dorada.

Los dos parecían tan niños, tan dulces y vulnerables. ¿Qué iban a pensar si un padre del que no sabían casi nada decidía empezar a formar parte de sus vidas?

Bella prefirió no pensarlo. Estaba demasiado asustada. Sobre todo, temía por sí misma. Los gemelos siempre habían sido sólo suyos. Desde su nacimiento, los había querido y mimado con todo su corazón. Desde que había sabido que estaba embarazada, siempre había pensado en ellos antes de tomar una decisión. Cuando Aro le había ofrecido la oportunidad de ir a Londres a trabajar para él, el sueldo y la posibilidad de alquilar aquel piso, que era de su propiedad, la habían hecho decidirse.

A veces, le había costado llegar a fin de mes, pero siempre lo había hecho. Estaba orgullosa de todo lo que había logrado. No obstante, estaba segura de que a Anthony ¿aquel apartamento y los muebles de segunda mano no le parecerían dignos de orgullo.

Cerró la puerta de la habitación de los gemelos con cuidado y entró en la suya. Ambas eran pequeñas, la de los niños un poco mayor porque eran dos para compartir. ¿Pero qué ocurriría cuando ya no quisieran compartir? ¿Qué pasaría si, después de vender CullTec, Aro vendía también aquel piso y tenía que pagar un alquiler más alto?

Volvió a pensar en Aro y se sintió culpable por ser egoísta en vez de preocuparse por el estado de salud del que había sido amigo de su padre. Se prometió a sí misma que iría a visitarlo a la semana siguiente y le llevaría a los gemelos, ya que a Aro le encantaba verlos.

Al colgar el vestido en una percha, se dio cuenta de que tendría que llevarlo a la tintorería. El agua había dejado la seda como si fuese papel arrugado. La próxima vez no se compraría un vestido caro que sólo se pudiese limpiar en seco.

Sabía que estaba pensando en cosas mundanas para evitar pensar en lo que acababa de hacer con Anthony. Se sobresaltó al oír sonar el teléfono. Se lanzó a responder antes de que se despertasen los gemelos.

—¿Sí?

—Está bien… —le dijo Alice al otro lado— empieza a hablar. ¿Qué pasa entre el nuevo jefe y tú?

—No pasa nada —mintió.

—Eso díselo a otro, Bella. Ese tipo a punto estuvo de comerte y tú a punto estuviste de escupirle a la cara. Y eso, antes de que hicieses que se desmayase.

—Yo no hice que se desmayase.

—No, sólo te tiraste encima de él justo después y lo llamaste Anthony. Después se te llevaron a un despacho y nos contaron el cuento de que tenía desfase horario y migrañas, y ya no volvimos a veros a ninguno de los dos. Lo conoces, Bella —insistió Alice—. Todo el mundo sabe que conoces al jefe. Hasta el director ejecutivo comentó que él no había apartado la vista de ti en toda la noche. Y a la señorita Stanley no le hizo ninguna gracia.

—Te lo puedes quedar si quieres —dijo Bella sin pensarlo.

—Guau. Eso ha sonado a mujer despechada.

—Mira —dijo, intentando encontrar una explicación creíble para saciar la curiosidad de Alice—. No lo conozco pero… conocía a alguien que lo conocía… —eso no era del todo mentira—, y ya está. No hay ningún misterio.

—Conoce al padre de los gemelos —adivinó Alice.

Bella cerró los ojos y gimió en silencio.

—Deja de imaginarte cosas, por favor. Y métele en la cama, que es lo mismo que voy a hacer yo.

—Vale —bromeó Alice—. A soñar con un amante italiano que deja embarazada a una chica y la abandona, y con un guapo conocido que se cae desmayado cuando le mencionan a los gemelos.

—Qué sueños tan raros tienes —comentó Bella—, me pregunto qué pensaría tu amante si…

—Muy lista —replicó Alice—. Ahora dime adonde te fuiste con él.

—Me manché el vestido en la conmoción y su chófer me trajo a casa.

Aquello tampoco era del todo mentira, y sería lo que diría el lunes cuando volviese al trabajo. Que Anthony era un conocido y que había vuelto a casa en su coche.

—Escucha, Alice —murmuró con voz seria—, me gustaría que te guardases para ti tus sospechas acerca de mi relación con el señor Cullen. No puedo poner en riesgo mi puesto en CullTec por culpa de unos rumores.

—Tranquilízale —suspiró Alice—. Soy tu amiga, no tu enemiga. ¡No le diré nada a nadie!

—Gracias —murmuró Bella—. Lo siento —añadió.

—Por cierto, que el bocazas de Quil Ateara comentó que tu padre y el padre de Edward Cullen eran ambos amigos de Aro.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó ella, sin poder ocultar su sorpresa.

—Si quieres que te dejen tranquila, yo me apoyaría en esa relación.

—Gracias, Alice.

—No hay de qué —respondió su amiga—. Tal vez algún día confíes en mí lo suficiente como para contarme la verdad.

«Tal vez», pensó Bella, sabiendo que Alice era una buena amiga.

El fin de semana pasó con normalidad, sin noticias de Anthony, salvo en sus sueños. Intentó convencerse de que lo odiaba y no entendía por qué había hecho lo que había hecho con él. Había vuelto a mermar la confianza que tenía en sí misma, después de seis años esforzándose en recuperarla.

Con veintidós años había sido una chica tímida e introvertida, que trabajada duro para demostrar que se merecía el puesto que le habían dado en Newton Digital, además de para recuperarse de la reciente enfermedad y muerte de su padre. A esa edad, no había tenido las armas necesarias para enfrentarse a alguien tan atractivo, encantador y sexy como Anthony Masen cuando éste había entrado en su vida. La había cortejado a la antigua usanza. Había sido tan insistente, que Bella había pensado que estaba enamorado de ella. Le había prometido que la haría feliz durante el resto de su vida. Había hecho todo lo necesario para que ella se enamorase. Cuando había cedido a acostarse con él, Anthony se había sorprendido de que todavía fuese virgen, y le había prometido que se casaría con ella.

Se había marchado a Florencia para contárselo a su familia y Bella no se había preguntado por qué no le había pedido que lo acompañase, si tan enamorado estaba. Se había limitado a esperarlo como una tonta. Los días se habían convertido en semanas y la única manera de ponerse en contacto con él había sido su teléfono móvil. Lo había llamado, le había enviado algún mensaje, hasta que él había contestado y le había dicho que no quería tener nada que ver con ella. Esa última llamada, que le había hecho ocho semanas después de haberse acostado con él, había sido para pedirle ayuda.

Bella acababa de recordar por qué lo odiaba. Porque a pesar de saber que había tenido un accidente y había perdido la memoria, jamás lo perdonaría por cómo la había rechazado durante aquella llamada.

Cuando llegó al trabajo el lunes por la mañana se encontró con que Alice le había allanado el terreno, así que intentó comportarse con normalidad, aunque le costó mantener la calma. Contestó a las preguntas que le hicieron acerca del viernes por la noche, que fueron muchas, con humor. Hasta consiguió concentrarse en ciertas proyecciones financieras complicadas y responder al teléfono de su despacho sin preguntarse quién estaría al otro lado.

Así que cuando oyó la voz profunda de Anthony, se quedó helada.

—Estoy utilizando el que era el despacho de Aro —le informó éste en tono frío—. Quiero verte, Bella. Ahora.

—Por Dios santo —murmuró ella mientras miraba a su alrededor para ver si alguien la observaba—. No pienso acercarme a ti en este edificio, ni en ninguna otra parte, nunca jamás.

—Entonces, iré a verte yo —respondió Anthony.

—¡No! —Bella se levantó con tanta brusquedad que captó la atención de Alice, que la miró con sorpresa—. Ahora voy —añadió en voz baja.

Salió del despacho sin mirar a nadie, ni siquiera a Alice. El despacho de Aro estaba situado detrás de una puerta doble, al final del pasillo. Lo que significaba que tenía que atravesar dos hileras de oficinas con paneles de cristal, desde donde cualquiera podía verla. Además, detrás de la puerta doble había una primera zona en el que solía estar la secretaria de Aro.

En esos momentos, la pobre tenía que compartir su espacio con media docena de personas del equipo de Anthony. Todos ellos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo cuando la vieron entrar. Bella no sabía lo que aquellas personas pensaban que había ocurrido el viernes por la noche, pero su silencio hacía que le zumbasen los oídos.

Sonrió de manera distante y siguió andando, negándose a mirar a los lados. Ni siquiera de detuvo después de dar un solo golpe a la puerta del despacho en el que estaba Anthony, la abrió sin más. No obstante, sí intentó parecer profesional, a pesar de estar temblando por dentro, y cerró la puerta tras de ella.

Nada más verlo, sintió deseo y vergüenza. Llevaba todo el fin de semana conviviendo con ambas sensaciones cada vez que pensaba en él, a las que a veces se unían unas irresistibles ganas de llorar. En esos momentos, mientras esperaba a que se girase a mirarla, tenía un nudo en la garganta.

Pero Anthony no se giró. Y el silencio se alargó tanto que Bella empezó a preguntarse si la había oído entrar.

Tomó aire.

—Ya estoy aquí, Anthony —le anunció con frialdad.

—Edward —la corrigió él—. Al menos, cuando estemos aquí.

Ella levantó la barbilla. Jamás lo llamaría por ese nombre. Lo había conocido siendo Anthony. La había abandonado siendo Anthony. Y había vuelto a su vida como Anthony. Hasta que no le diese una buena excusa por haberle mentido acerca de su nombre, se quedaría con Anthony.

—Estaba haciendo algo importante —le informó ella—, y el hecho de haberme llamado va a hacer que la gente vuelva a hablar. Así que si me dices lo que quieres, me gustaría volver a mi despacho lo antes posible.

—¿Sientes la tensión?

—¿Y tú? —replicó Bella.

Él se giró, esbozando una sonrisa.

—Si ésa es tu manera de preguntarme cómo me encuentro, la respuesta es fatal.

—Ah —dijo ella, desconcertada por su sinceridad.

También tenía mal aspecto. Estaba guapo, pero no tenía buen color y había tensión alrededor de sus ojos y de su boca.

—Acércate y toma asiento —la invitó con un movimiento de mano.

Y ella obedeció, porque estaba empezando a sentirse como una idiota, parada al lado de la puerta. Él la observó con la mirada baja, como lo había hecho su equipo al entrar, haciéndola ser consciente de que llevaba un traje gris desgastado y de que se había recogido el pelo en un moño muy formal. No obstante, lo retó con la mirada al llegar a la silla que había delante del escritorio.

—Estás enfadada conmigo —murmuró él.

—Si me has hecho llamar para hablar de temas… personales, no deberías haberlo hecho —respondió Bella—. Llevo toda la mañana manejando con cuidado la curiosidad de mis compañeros. Con tu llamada, ha sido como contar toda la verdad.

—Pero no la has contado.

—No.

—De hecho, me han dicho que has estado muy serena. Al parecer, Aro ha tenido un papel muy importante en nuestra… relación.

—Eso fue idea de Quil Ateara. Fue él quien dijo que nuestros padres eran amigos suyos.

—También comentó que no había separado la vista de ti en toda la noche. Ha estado muy ocupado, hablando de nosotros.

—Le gusta creer que es más importante de lo que es.

—No te cae bien.

Ella levantó la vista para mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Acaso importa eso?

—La verdad es que no.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estamos hablando de él?

—Para que te tranquilices un poco antes de que empecemos a hablar de ti, de mí y de los gemelos…

Bella bajó la mirada, desconcertada, no había esperado que Edward mencionase a los niños.

—No hay nada de qué hablar. Son mis hijos. Mi responsabilidad.

—Pero me has dicho que también son hijos míos —le recordó él.

—El viernes por la noche ambos dijimos muchas cosas que no merece la pena recordar.

Bella sintió que aquello lo molestaba. Oyó sus pisadas mientras rodeaba el escritorio y vio sus pies justo delante de ella. Anthony se apoyó en la mesa y a ella le entró calor al aspirar su sutil y familiar aroma.

—Nacieron el quince de enero —comentó él en tono amable. Añadió el año, la hora y el peso de ambos—. Un niño y una niña.

Bella levantó la mirada sorprendida.

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso? —le preguntó, perpleja.

—He hablado con Aro.

—¿Por qué lo has metido en esto?

—Tenía que hacerlo para averiguar todo lo posible acerca de ti y de los gemelos sin tener que pedir formalmente información al departamento de personal de CullTec —respondió en cierto tono burlón.

A ella le ardieron las mejillas de ira.

—No tenías derecho a meterte en mis asuntos.

—¿Vas a decirme ahora que los gemelos no son míos?

Ella contuvo las ganas de mentir y volvió a bajar la vista. No contestó.

—Eso me parece más sensato por tu parte, _cara_. Porque tal vez tenga lagunas, pero mi inteligencia se ha mantenido intacta. Sé sumar, y restar nueve meses con los dedos.

—Los gemelos fueron prematuros.

—Nacieron dos semanas antes de lo previsto —confirmó él—. También he incluido eso en mis cálculos. No está mal, teniendo en cuenta que me he pasado todo el fin de semana sufriendo flashes de memoria, todos protagonizados por ti.

—¿Y qué quieres? ¿Qué me compadezca de ti? —inquirió, poniéndose en pie.

Fue un error hacerlo, porque se encontró frente a frente con él.

—No —contestó Anthony—, sólo quiero que tú me confirmes la verdad.

Bella fue a darse la vuelta, pero él la agarró del brazo. Intentó zafarse, pero el contacto de su mano en la piel la hizo sentir cosas que no quería sentir.

—Te odio, Anthony.

—Eso ya lo veo. Por eso estás temblando y te está subiendo la temperatura corporal. El viernes por la noche deseé arrancarte el vestido y hacerte el amor mucho antes de lo que lo hice. Te deseaba tanto que me ardía la cabeza. Conseguí abrirme paso a través de aquel extraño camino de confusión y deseo, y los dos nos fusionamos cuando te tuve desnuda debajo de mí, en mi cama, con nuestros labios unidos.

Bella giró la cabeza.

—¿Tan orgulloso estás de tu comportamiento que te gusta describirlo?

Sorprendida, vio que Anthony se ruborizaba.

—Perdí el control —confesó él—. Y quiero disculparme si fui demasiado… apasionado.

¿Demasiado apasionado? Ambos habían sido demasiado apasionados.

—Debí haberme disculpado justo después, pero volviste a hacer que me desmayase y no volví en sí.

—No quiero tus disculpas —replicó Bella, zafándose por fin de él—. Y ya te he dicho que no quiero hablar de esto aquí.

—Entonces, cena conmigo esta noche. Así podremos hablar en terreno neutral.

—No —lo rechazó. Y luego se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—¿Y el sábado? Tengo que irme de viaje mañana y no volveré hasta el fin de semana. Bella, no abras esa puerta hasta que no hayamos llegado a un acuerdo —le advirtió—. Quiero conocer a mis hijos, y preferiría hacerlo con tu beneplácito.

Bella se volvió a mirarlo.

—¿Me estás amenazando? —le preguntó, temblando de ira y preocupación.

Él frunció el ceño.

—No… A no ser que tú me obligues a hacerlo.

¡Así que aquello era una amenaza! Bella se abrazó, deseó mandarlo a paseo, pero supo que no podía hacerlo. Anthony era el padre de sus hijos. Si quería conocerlos, ella no podía oponerse. No podía hacerle eso ni a los gemelos, ni a él. Sus propios sentimientos no contaban. Ellos, los tres, tenían derecho a conocerse.

¿Pero iba a significar eso que Anthony iba a entrar y salir de su vida cuando quisiese? ¿Iba a tener que verlo interactuar con las dos personas a las que quería más que a nada en ese mundo?

A Anthony se le encogió el corazón al verla tan tensa, debatiéndose. Sabía que aquello era muy duro para ella. La había abandonado. La había rechazado de manera brutal. No importaba que no recordase haberlo hecho.

Otra punzada de dolor hizo que se llevase la mano a la frente. Necesitaba recordar, pero lo único que conseguía era tener aquellos fogonazos que lo dejaban sin sentido.

—Quiero conocerlos. Bella —repitió en tono decidido.

—Hace tres noches ni siquiera sabías que tenía dos hijos. ¡Ni siquiera te acuerdas de mí! Todavía no, no hasta que no esté segura…

—¿Segura de qué?

—De que de verdad quieres formar parte de sus vidas.

—¿En qué te basas para juzgarme?

—En que pasé dos semanas contigo y luego desapareciste durante seis años.

—¿Y tú sigues culpándome después de que te haya explicado lo que pasó?

Sí. Bella tenía que admitir que así era.

—Mira —suspiró, aceptando que tenía parte de razón—. Sólo pienso que es demasiado pronto para meter a los gemelos en esto. Son tan pequeños, tan vulnerables… Dejar que entres en sus vidas porque tienes curiosidad y porque tienes derecho a hacerlo no…

—¡Al menos admites que tengo derecho!

Bella se humedeció los labios, asintió.

—Pero pienso que tienes que pensar mejor qué va a significar ese cambio en tu vida antes de que decidas conocerlos.

—Si son mis hijos, no necesito más tiempo para decidir nada.

—¿Si son tus hijos? Ves, ni siquiera estás seguro.

Ambos sabían que habían llegado a un punto muerto. Anthony suspiró con frustración y se llevó la mano a la frente.

Bella vio cómo palidecía. Estaba volviendo a ocurrir. La preocupación por él empezó a minar sus defensas. Le asustaba pensar en lo que aquel hombre podía hacer con ella, le asustaba aquel hombre llamado Edward Cullen por el poder que tenía sobre lo más importante en su vida: sus hijos y su trabajo. Anthony Masen había sido una persona diferente. Más joven, menos intimidante. Y todavía le daba más miedo lo que la hacía sentir. Estaba deseando acercarse a él, se le había acelerado el corazón porque… se llamase como se llamase, seguía habiendo la misma atracción entre ellos.

Se acercó y le tocó la mano.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí.

Bella separó los labios temblorosos para tomar aire antes de preguntarle:

—¿Has recordado algo más durante el fin de semana?

Anthony negó con la cabeza.

—¿Has vuelto a ver a tu hermano… el médico?

Él sonrió, le brillaron los ojos.

—Sé lo que me está pasando, Bella. Mi memoria está intentando recuperarse. Lo único que pueden hacer los médicos es recomendarme que tenga paciencia y que me exponga lo máximo posible a aquello que me haga recordar. Y ambos sabemos que eres tú quien me hace recordar —alargó la mano y le acarició la comisura de los labios—. Tu cara, tu pelo, tus brillantes ojos verdes, tu esbelto cuerpo y esta boca suave que tanto deseo besar.

Bella retrocedió un paso al oír eso último y él volvió a sonreír.

—¿No quieres ayudarme? —le preguntó—. Cualquier mujer compasiva se acercaría y me daría un beso.

—¿Quién es Anthony Masen?

—Ah. ¿Siempre fuiste tan despiadada? —contestó él.

—No me acuerdo —replicó ella—. Dímelo tú.

—Te lo diré algún día, te lo prometo.

—Entonces, ¿quién es Anthony Masen?—insistió con firmeza. Deseando poder darse la media vuelta y salir de allí.

—Yo soy Anthony Masen. Edward Anthony Cullen Masen —añadió.—No te mentí, Bella. Estoy tan acostumbrado a tener dos nombres, uno para los negocios y otro para mi vida privada, que no suelo pensar en ello. La familia Masen no era pobre, pero no podía igualar a la Cullen en riqueza y poder. Cuando mi bisabuelo casó a su única hija con un Masen, insistió en que los hijos de ésta llevasen su apellido. Empecé a utilizar el apellido Cullen hace dos años, cuando murió mi padre. Hasta entonces, había sido un Masen…

Sacó dos tarjetas de visita, cada una con un apellido y se las dio.

—Mi madre tenía dos hermanos gemelos. Ambos murieron al nacer… —sin poder evitarlo, levantó la mano y le apartó un mechón de pelo de la mejilla—. Eran gemelos, _cara_. ¿Ves como todo empieza a encajar?

Casi todo.

—Jessica me dijo que odiabas que le llamasen Anthony.

Él rió.

—Es cierto, empecé a odiar ese nombre hace seis años. Hasta que tú volviste a mi vida, me llamaste así y todo empezó a tener sentido.

—Tal vez para ti, pero no para mí.

—Tal vez tenga lagunas, pero no sé por qué no me importa que tú utilices ese nombre. De hecho, me encanta cuando me llamas así. Es como si hubiese estado seis años esperándolo.

—Y tal vez no habría ocurrido jamás si no nos hubiésemos encontrado en el restaurante —añadió Bella, devolviéndole las tarjetas de visita.

—Quédatelas, por si necesitas llamarme.

Sus palabras le provocaron una estremecedora sensación de _déjà vu _y él debió de notarlo, porque suspiró.

—Tenía el teléfono móvil en el bolsillo el día del accidente. No volví a verlo hasta que estuve recuperado. No ignoré tus llamadas de manera intencionada.

Pero tenía que haberlas visto antes o después. ¿Habría pensado que era una loca porque no se acordaba de ella? Tal vez ése había sido el motivo por el que la había rechazado tan brutalmente cuando por fin había conseguido hablar con él.

—Siento haber sido tan brusco contigo —murmuró Anthony, como si le hubiese leído la mente—. Ojalá lo recordase. Siento que merezco recordar haberme comportado mal —volvió a llevarse la mano a la cabeza—, pero te prometo que no volverá a ocurrir.

Bella pensó que aquello eran sólo palabras, pero no le quedaba otra opción más que aceptarlas. Aunque siguiese estando molesta con él, no dejaría de ser el padre de sus hijos. Nada, ni siquiera una disculpa, iba a cambiar eso.

Así que apretó los labios, asintió y apretó con fuerza las tarjetas antes de ir hacia la puerta. Al llegar a ella, se detuvo.

—Voy a ir a ver a Aro el sábado —anunció—. Tal vez puedas pasarte tú también. A los gemelos les encanta ir allí… Correr por el jardín… Es un lugar neutral.

—Sí… Gracias —respondió Anthony. Bella bajó la mirada. —

Se llaman…

—Ya sé cómo se llaman, _cara _—la interrumpió.—Seth y Renesmee…

Bella asintió.

—Renesmee prefiere que la llamen Nessie. Salió la primera, tres minutos antes que su hermano. La llamamos Nessie porque fue como la llamó su hermano la primera vez que dijo su nombre —tuvo que hacer una pausa para tragar saliva. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas—. A él siempre le hemos llamado Seth porque Bella siempre ha sabido decir su nombre. Pero… es que Nessie es así, lista y rápida y… Que tengas buen viaje y hasta el sábado.

Después de aquello no pudo quedarse allí ni un minuto más. Así que cruzó la puerta y experimentó otro _déjà vu_, que la llevó directa al viernes por la noche.

Salvo que en ese momento estaba con la compostura hecha añicos y en una habitación llena de ojos que la miraban con curiosidad, en vez de en un restaurante vacío. Sintió que palidecía y miró a los ojos a Jessica Stanley, que la estaba fulminando con la mirada.

La culpabilidad la hizo ruborizarse. Si aquella mujer era la amante de Anthony, tenía motivos para mirarla así. ¿Sabría lo que había hecho Anthony el viernes por la noche?

De pronto, media docena de teléfonos empezaron a sonar a la vez y Bella aprovechó para cruzar la habitación.

—Sí, Edward —oyó antes de salir.

Y supo que lo había hecho para desviar la atención de ella.

Maldito Eddie…no os parece chicas?

Me regalan un review?

Bessos,

Gabylor


	7. Chapter 7

—Es muy bueno con ellos, ¿no crees?

—Sí —asintió Bella, sin saber si reír o llorar al ver a Anthony jugando a la pelota con los gemelos en el jardín.

Hacía una tarde soleada, pero demasiado fresca para que Aro saliese. Bella había preferido quedarse dentro con él y estaban sentados frente a la puerta de cristal, para poder ver jugar a los niños.

Bella se echó hacia delante para apoyar la barbilla en las manos. Había tenido una semana horrible. El lunes se había sentido fatal después de la confrontación con Anthony. El martes se había sentido aún peor al enterarse de que Jessica iba a ser su verdadera jefa, ya que Anthony le había dado el puesto de Aro. Él no tenía por qué haber estado el lunes en CullTec, sólo había ido allí, y había ocupado temporalmente el despacho de Aro, para hablar en privado con ella.

El miércoles por la tarde supo que tenía a una verdadera enemiga en Jessica Stanley, que le había recriminado que se marchase de trabajar media hora antes que el resto de los empleados. Ella le había explicado que se tomaba media hora menos para comer, para compensarlo. ¿Sabía también que se tomaba más vacaciones que el resto? Había llegado a un acuerdo con Aro para trabajar desde casa durante las vacaciones escolares, pero Jessica no parecía aprobar dicho favoritismo. Bella le dijo que lo arreglaría todo para que alguien recogiese a sus hijos y cuidase de ellos, pero ni siquiera aquello pareció contentarla.

Se había pasado la mayor parte del jueves intentando solucionar eso último. Y el viernes supo que tenía problemas de verdad al descubrir que una persona del equipo de Anthony iba a vigilar todos sus movimientos.

Su amiga Alice se había pasado el día intentando convencerla para que le contase a Anthony lo que Jessica le estaba haciendo, pero Bella habría preferido cortarse la lengua antes que ir con el cuento a Anthony. Su orgullo ya había sufrido bastante con Jessica.

Y todo por culpa de aquel hombre, que estaba jugando con sus hijos como si siempre hubiese estado ahí para ellos.

—Te lo ha contado todo antes de que llegásemos, ¿verdad? —le preguntó a Aro.

—Es un hombre que se enfrenta a los problemas de cara —contestó éste.

«Conmigo, no», pensó Bella.

—Mira lo que ha hecho con los gemelos cuando habéis llegado — añadió Aro—, no se ha mostrado reservado, se ha acercado directamente a ellos.

Bella cerró los ojos al recordar el sobrecogedor momento en que había conocido a sus hijos. Lo había visto tan guapo como siempre, con unos vaqueros y un jersey gris claro, pero tan tenso y pálido que le había dado miedo que volviese a desmayarse.

—Anthony… —había murmurado ella, incapaz de ocultar su preocupación.

—Estoy bien —había dicho, sin apartar la mirada de los dos niños, que habían llegado corriendo, pero se habían detenido al ver en la habitación a un extraño.

Y a nadie, ni a Bella, ni a Aro, que lo observaba todo desde su sillón, ni a los niños, se le había pasado esa tensión de Anthony al mirar a uno y otro, y ver lo que era evidente.

Una niña de ojos verdes y pelo rubio, y un niño de pelo y ojos oscuros. Dos réplicas en miniatura de sus padres.

A Bella se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta, pero había conseguido presentarlos.

—Seth, Nessie… Éste es Anthony. Decidle hola.

Los gemelos habían obedecido con un murmullo. Y él había conseguido sonreír y se había puesto de cuclillas delante de ellos antes de sorprender a Bella diciendo:

—Hola, soy vuestro padre. Siento que no nos hayamos conocido antes…

—La verdad es que ha sido muy valiente, teniendo en cuenta… — comentó Aro.

¿Teniendo en cuenta el qué?, se preguntó Bella con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Cualquier hombre considerado me habría avisado de que iba a decírselo.

—Y una mujer considerada tal vez hubiese preparado a sus hijos por si acaso.

Bella se ruborizó.

—Quería que lo conociesen primero —se defendió.

Nessie se había puesto a llorar después de aquello.

—¡No necesito un papá! —había dicho.

—¡No queremos que tú seas nuestro papá! —había añadido Seth, abrazando a su gemela.

—No me había dado cuenta de que el hecho de no tener un padre los hiciese tan vulnerables —admitió Bella.

—Anthony también estaba a punto de llorar, Bella.

Habían sido unos segundos horribles, en los que nadie había sabido qué decir. Nessie había seguido llorando y Bella la había abrazado. Seth se había quedado mirando a Anthony, y éste le había devuelto la mirada con impotencia.

—Ahora me sorprendo de no haberme dado cuenta antes del parecido—comentó Aro.

—No sabías que Anthony y yo nos conocíamos.

—Seth tiene el pelo y los ojos de su padre, sus rasgos y su intensa personalidad —dijo Angus—, Y Nessie posee tu belleza y tu fogosa naturaleza.

—¡Yo no soy fogosa! —protestó. De hecho, siempre se había considerado una persona muy tranquila y serena, salvo con Anthony…

—Y parece saber cómo tratarlos.

Sí, había controlado sus emociones y había apartado a Nessie de los brazos de Bella para que llorase en su hombro. Cuando Seth había intentado darle una patada por tocar a su hermana, él había sonreído y le había tendido la mano que le quedaba libre.

Y Seth había tomado esa mano y luego Anthony se había sentado en una silla, con cada uno de ellos en una rodilla. Había hablado con ellos. Había hablado mucho, en voz baja, con su acento italiano, que había embelesado a los gemelos y la había llenado a ella de emoción.

—Ni siquiera se acuerda de mí —susurró a Aro, revelando sin querer lo mucho que le dolía eso.

—No… —dijo éste, pensativo—. El instinto humano es fascinante. No se acuerda de ti, pero te mira como si ya fueses su mujer.

¿Su mujer? Bella se puso en pie de un salto.

—No sé qué tienes en mente, Aro, pero le aseguro que no voy a casarme con él. El que había sido amigo de su padre sonrió como queriendo decir que la conocía mejor que ella misma.

—Fogosa, tal y como he dicho.

—¿Te ha dicho Anthony algo acerca de ese tema? —le preguntó ella, ignorando ese último comentario.

—Eso tendrás que hablarlo con él, no conmigo.

Bella frunció el ceño, sin comprender por qué le molestaba tanto algo que no iba a ocurrir. Inquieta, alterada y descontenta con sus propios sentimientos, se miró el reloj.

—Será mejor que nos marchemos si no queremos perder el tren — murmuró, acercándose a la puerta para llamar a los gemelos.

—¿Estás huyendo, Bella?—le preguntó Aro—. Tal vez vivas con el miedo de que el hombre que está ahí afuera, jugando con sus hijos, desaparezca tan pronto como ha entrado en sus vidas.

—Ya lo hizo una vez.

—Por culpa de un accidente de coche que tuvo lugar en un momento muy inoportuno para vosotros. Ahora tenéis la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas. Piénsalo, Bella. El destino no presenta estas oportunidades con demasiada frecuencia, así que no te cierres a ella porque sigas herida.

—¿Me pides que perdone y olvide? —rió ella—. Tal vez necesite un golpe en la cabeza.

Aro rió también.

—Creo que sería menos doloroso que te encontrases con él a mitad del camino.

¿A mitad de qué camino? ¿De los gemelos? Bueno, eso ya había accedido a hacerlo, por su bien.

—Por si te sirve de ayuda, creo que tu padre le habría dado su aprobación.

Bella se acercó a Aro y le dio un beso en la fría y huesuda mejilla.

—Deja de jugar a ser Cupido —le advirtió—. Y pareces cansado, así que vamos a marcharnos ya, antes de que te agotes intentando ablandarme con respecto a Aro.

Aunque Anthony no necesitaba el apoyo de Aro ya que había encontrado dos aliados mucho mejores. Bella lo descubrió cuando sus hijos entraron corriendo en la habitación, junto con una corriente de aire frío.

—¿A que no sabes qué, tío Aro?—anunció Nessie—. ¡Nuestra mamá y nuestro papá van a casarse!

—¡Y vamos a irnos a vivir a Italia! —añadió Seth.

Bella miró a Anthony a los ojos. Lo había planeado todo con la precisión de un general del ejército. Podía verlo en la expresión de su cara. Los niños habían corrido a abrazar a Aro y le estaban diciendo que se diese prisa en ponerse bien para poder ir a verlos a su nueva casa.

Anthony sospechó que, si hubiesen estado a solas, Bella le habría dado otra bofetada. La había atrapado sin que ella se diese cuenta de que había una trampa.

Una boda.

—Es la única respuesta —anunció.

Bella abrió los labios temblorosos. Anthony vio dolor en sus ojos.

—La semana que viene —añadió—. Ya he organizado una pequeña ceremonia civil, aquí en Londres. Ya haremos otra boda de verdad más tarde, cuando estemos… instalados.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella.

Él dejó de mirarla a los ojos en vez de responder y se volvió hacia Aro. El viejo se levantó cual marioneta y sacó a los niños de la habitación.

Sin decir nada, Anthony se apartó de las puertas de cristal y dejó los abrigos de los niños en el respaldo de una silla, luego, se volvió hacia ella.

Bella se cruzó de brazos.

—Háblame o me marcho —lo amenazó, al ver que ni siquiera intentaba justificarse.

—No, no vas a marcharte porque no vas a poner tus sentimientos por delante de los de tus hijos.

Tenía razón, pero eso no evitó que siguiese sintiéndose molesta con él.

—¿Por eso me has acorralado así?

—Por supuesto. De cualquier otro modo, te habrías resistido. Descruza los brazos, _cara_. Pareces la mujer de un pescador buscando camorra.

No le dio tiempo a protestar, él mismo se acercó y le descruzó los brazos.

—Quiero que mis hijos lo sean legalmente, y te quiero a ti —declaró sin soltarle los brazos—. Podríamos haber pasado semanas dando vueltas al tema del matrimonio, pero ya está hecho. Puedes enfadarte todo lo que quieras, pero los dos sabemos que no harás nada por cambiar las cosas para no disgustar a los niños. Hoy les has dado un padre, _cara_… Y ahora debes aceptar las consecuencias de tu… generosidad. Así que nos casaremos la semana que viene —le dio la fecha y el lugar—. E iremos a vivir a Florencia.

—¿Y vendrá tu amante con nosotros? —preguntó ella con acritud.

Anthony la miró con curiosidad.

—¿Tiene un nombre la afortunada?

Afortunada… Bella intentó zafarse de él, pero no la dejó.

—Todo el mundo en CullTec sabe que Jessica Stanley es tu amante. Suéltame.

—¿Jessica, mi amante? —sonrió—. Entonces, le advertiré que sea más discreta a partir de ahora.

Bella se soltó y levantó la mano para darle una bofetada, pero Anthony se la agarró y la utilizó para acercarla más a él. Cuando sus cuerpos estuvieron juntos, la besó.

Y ella descubrió dos segundos más tarde que un beso cargado de ira era un beso peligroso. Cuando Anthony decidió terminarlo, ella le mordió el labio inferior.

—Eres una bruja —le dijo él, con los ojos brillantes.

—¡Te odio!

—Me deseas —tradujo él—. Y, _per Dio_, vas a tenerme noche tras noche en cuanto me case contigo.

—¿Con la afortunada Jessica para satisfacer tus necesidades diurnas?

—Eso dependerá de ti —contestó él, tocándose el labio—. ¿Y quién te ha enseñado a besar de manera tan agresiva? Seguro que no fui yo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —replicó Bella.

Y entonces lo vio llegar. Vio cómo se ponía tenso y se tambaleaba.

—Anthony… ¡No!

Él se echó a un lado y cayó sobre el sillón de Angus. Bella se arrodilló a sus pies.

—Anthony —murmuró, cubriéndole con una mano el corazón, que le latía a toda velocidad.

—Estoy bien.

—¡No es verdad! ¡Y no es posible que cada vez que discutamos te pase esto!

—Ya soy mayorcito, _cara_. Puedo discutir contigo sin desmayarme.

—Entonces, ¿por qué le ha ocurrido esta vez?

—Tal vez por tu manera de besarme —sugirió Edward, intentando no pensar en la verdadera causa—, lo que va a hacer del nuestro un matrimonio muy interesante.

—Deja de hablar de eso. No debías haber sacado ese tema.

—Entonces, no volveré a comentar tu técnica a la hora de besar.

Bella estuvo a punto de perder los nervios, pero se controló al ver lo pálido que estaba. Estaba preocupada, asustada, y él haciendo bromas.

—Eres menos sensible que un ladrillo —le dijo.

Él suspiró, bajó la mano y abrió los ojos para mirarla.

—Vamos a casarnos.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por los gemelos?

—Porque ambos sabemos que es la solución más lógica. Dime, ¿por qué intentas luchar contra ello?

La respuesta era sencilla.

—Ni siquiera me conoces.

—Me conozco a mí mismo y habría estado ahí, para ti y para los gemelos si no hubiese tenido ese accidente. Nos habríamos casado.

Bella no estaba segura. Se levantó y anduvo delante de él.

—Dime, ¿de quién más te olvidaste durante esas semanas?

—De nadie… Que yo sepa —frunció el ceño—. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

—¿No se te ha ocurrido preguntarle por qué tu cerebro decidió borrarme a mí?

—Tal vez porque fuiste la única persona a la que conocí durante las últimas semanas. No creo que eso importe.

A ella le importaba.

—Así que podría ser cualquiera. Podría haberte contado un montón de mentiras.

—¿Por qué ibas a hacer algo así?

—¿Por dinero? ¿Para dar seguridad a mis hijos?

Anthony se levantó.

—¡No intentes decirme ahora que no son mis hijos!

—¡No lo hago! ¡Pero si no nos hubiésemos encontrado por casualidad la semana pasada, podías haber vivido el resto de tus días sin saber que los gemelos y yo existíamos! ¿Cómo puedes saber que son tuyos? Si fuera tú, me haría una prueba de ADN.

—Hablas igual que mi abogado.

—¿Eso te han aconsejado? ¿Te han dicho también que me hagas investigar?

Él suspiró con impaciencia.

—Tal vez no me acuerde de ti, pero te conozco —insistió—. Existe un lazo de unión entre nosotros que hace que tenga recuerdos. Y si sólo quisieses mi dinero, lo sabría.

—Entonces, ¿por qué sólo me borraste a mí de tu cabeza?

Una extraña expresión cruzó su rostro antes de que la borrase de él.

—No entiendo por qué estás obsesionada con eso.

—¡Porque me duele! —exclamó Bella—. No lo entiendo y me duele. Y porque no quiero casarme contigo y tener que esperar a que un día tu memoria vuelva y te diga por qué necesitabas olvidarme.

Durante el silencio que siguió a aquel arrebato, Edward palideció todavía más. Bella sintió su estrés, su tensión. Su mirada volvía a estar perdida, como si estuviese recordando de nuevo. Lo vio luchar con ello, lo vio bajar los párpados y fruncir el ceño y contuvo la respiración porque sabía… sabía que iba a decirle algo tan devastador que iba a destrozarla.

Oyeron un ruido al otro lado de la puerta del salón y supieron que los gemelos iban a entrar. Anthony juró entre dientes y se llevó la mano a la cara.

—No dejaré que entren —le dijo Bella, poniéndose en movimiento y yendo hacia la puerta con piernas temblorosas.

—Dame un par de minutos para… recuperarme —le pidió él—. Luego, os llevaré a casa.

—Iremos en tren…

—No empieces otra vez a discutir. Os llevaré —insistió—. Ve a buscar a mi chófer. Estará en el garaje, tomando el té con el de Aro.

A Bella le sorprendió que no hubiese conducido él. Tenía muy mal aspecto y era evidente que no se fiaba de sí mismo para llevar el coche.

—Anthony…

La puerta se abrió y ella se volvió hacia los gemelos. Evitó que entrasen en la habitación diciéndoles que iban a volver a casa de manera elegante, en vez de en un tren abarrotado de gente.

Anthony esperó a que la puerta se hubiese cerrado para dejarse caer en el sillón y sacar su teléfono móvil.

—Jacob —dijo con brusquedad—, está bien, me haré ese escáner.

Y otra vez en el suelo… ¿Será que nuestro Eddie ha perdido su virilidad y la está buscando? O.o

Bessos y ya saben…reviews!

Gabylor


	8. Chapter 8

El viaje de vuelta a casa transcurrió con extraña y tensa normalidad. Anthony decidió sentarse al lado del chófer y dejar toda la parte de atrás a Bella y a los niños. Éstos estaban tan impresionados por el lujoso medio de transporte que no se fijaron en el silencio de su padre, ni en la tensión que había en la voz de su madre.

Anthony rechazó su invitación de subir a casa con ellos. Y Bella se sintió en cierto modo aliviada porque sabía que necesitaba alejarse de él, pero también estaba muy preocupada por su salud.

Anthony sonrió a los gemelos al despedirse y, de cuclillas y mirándolos a los ojos, les prometió que volvería a verlos pronto. Nessie se acercó y le dio un abrazo y Anthony alargó un brazo para que Seth se acercase también.

Bella no supo por qué la inquietaba tanto aquella escena, pero cuando Anthony se incorporó y la miró a los ojos, a ella también le entraron ganas de abrazarlo. Él alargó la mano y le acarició la mejilla.

—Te llamaré —le dijo, antes de darse la vuelta y subirse al coche sin más.

Bella se sintió devastada, aquello era lo mismo que le había dicho seis años antes.

Se pasó el domingo sintiéndose vacía, mientras los gemelos la bombardeaban a preguntas acerca de su padre y de los planes de boda.

Y él no llamó.

El lunes, Bella fue a trabajar y fingió que era como cualquier otro lunes por la mañana. Su sombra la siguió en todo momento, ayudándola a concentrarse en el trabajo. No obstante, estaba nerviosa y poco comunicativa, esperando escuchar el nombre de Edward, averiguar si estaba en el edificio, si estaba bien, pero negándose a hacer ninguna pregunta.

Jessica no parecía estar allí, pero Bella tampoco iba a preguntar por ella.

El martes pasó igual que el lunes. Para el miércoles, las tarjetas de visita de Anthony habían salido de su bolso y le quemaban en el bolsillo de la falda.

—¿Estás bien, Bella? —le preguntó Alice—. Estás muy pálida.

—Estoy bien —respondió—. Es sólo que…

—Ven, vamos a comer. Creo que te hace falta un poco de aire fresco y un descanso.

Compraron unos sándwiches y café y fueron al pequeño parque que había enfrente del edificio de CullTec. Hacía calor para ser octubre, así que se sentaron en un banco, debajo de un árbol.

—Está bien —dijo Alice—, te contaré lo que sé, y tú rellenarás los huecos en blanco… Nuestro nuevo y sexy jefe es el padre de los gemelos. No te molestes en negarlo, me di cuenta al instante. Me parece que Jessica Stanley todavía no lo sabe, pero se siente amenazada por ti.

—¿Tú no te sentirías amenazada si fueses su amante? —rió Bella.

—Tal vez. Sobre todo, si se entera que los gemelos y tú pasasteis el sábado con él. Tampoco te esfuerces en negarlo. Pasé por tu casa cuando os estabais bajando de su coche y decidí marcharme.

—Pues si te hubieses quedado un rato más, habrías visto que él se fue.

—¿Para siempre?

—¿Quién sabe?

—¿Por eso estás así esta semana?

Bella se encogió de hombros, no contestó.

—Tonta. ¿Quieres contarme cómo os conocisteis, para empezar? Hace seis años debías de ser una niña, en brazos de semejante hombre.

—Sólo tiene cinco años más que yo, Alice. No puedes etiquetarlo de pervertidor de menores. Y para ya. Tengo hambre, quiero comer.

—No te estoy impidiendo que comas. Lo estás haciendo tú sola, estás como perdida.

Era cierto, y se debía al silencio de Anthony. Tal vez éste pretendía ir a buscarla el viernes a CullTec para casarse y luego volver a dejarla en su despacho. O tal vez había cambiado de idea…

Otra vez.

—Te alegrará saber que no has visto a Jessica Stanley porque el jefe la ha mandado a Florencia —la informó Alice.

Aquello no la tranquilizó, ya que Florencia no era más que otra ciudad en la que dos amantes podían encontrarse. ¿Por qué no la había llamado Anthony? ¿Estaría en Florencia con Jessica? ¿Era capaz de hacerle algo así? Su cabeza le decía que no, que seguro que tenía un motivo para lo que había hecho seis años antes, pero no podía evitar tener el corazón en un puño.

En realidad, no lo conocía, ni él a ella. Eran dos extraños unidos por los dos niños nacidos de una sola noche de fabuloso sexo. ¿Era aquello suficiente para casarse? ¿No sería más sensato acordar una custodia compartida de los gemelos? ¿Acaso había accedido ella a casarse?

No, no lo había hecho, y Anthony no tenía ningún derecho a dar por hecho que había accedido, ni a dejarla así.

—Y ahora viene lo más interesante —continuó Alice—. Justo antes de venir aquí me ha llamado Jasper para que limpiase tu agenda y le pasase todo el trabajo a tu sombra. Al parecer, el jefe está…

—Delante de ti —la interrumpió Anthony.

Ambas levantaron la cabeza a la vez. Alice se tragó las palabras que iba a decir y Bella se sintió sorprendentemente aliviada.

Le brillaron los ojos cuando la miró, pero estaba muy serio. Bella se dio cuenta de que esa mañana se había puesto el viejo traje gris y se había recogido el pelo con prisa.

Él estaba impecable, como siempre. A Bella se le secó la boca y tuvo que apartar la vista de él ya que lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era arrancarle la ropa y verlo desnudo.

Lo deseaba. Era una sensación repentina, caliente, violenta. Quería tenerlo desnudo y tumbado. Quería recorrerlo con la mirada, con las manos y con la boca.

—¿Dónde has estado? —le preguntó con más avidez de la que había pretendido mostrar.

Anthony se preguntó qué le diría Bella si le contaba que se había pasado los tres últimos días encerrado en su piso son su hermano, viviendo un infierno. Un infierno después del cual había recobrado la memoria. Había averiguado la verdad de lo que había ocurrido seis años antes, que aquella mujer pálida, de ojos verdes, beligerantes, que estaba sentada con una postura frágil y tensa, había pagado el precio de sus malditos pecados.

—Disfrutando de mis últimos días de libertad —respondió en tono irónico.

Bella se preguntó si había estado en Florencia, con Jessica.

—Bueno, pues espero que haya merecido la pena.

—Mucho —le aseguró él antes de inclinarse para tomarla de los hombros y hacer que se levantase.

De pronto, Bella se encontró apoyada contra él, recibiendo un apasionado y hambriento beso. Sin más, a la luz del día y delante de Alice.

Y Bella no sólo permitió que la besase, sino que lo alentó acariciándole los hombros y la nuca. Cuando Anthony la soltó, se sintió débil y aturdida, se le escapó un gemido de decepción.

—Me has echado de menos —comentó él.

—Estaba preocupada, eso es todo. Me dijiste que me llamarías.

—Bueno, estoy bien y estoy aquí. Que disfrute del resto de la comida —le dijo a Ella, llevándose a Bella agarrada por la cintura.

—¡Qué grosero! —protestó Bella.

—Tu amiga ya ha visto bastante como para dar de qué hablar en CullTec durante un mes.

—Ella no es una cotilla.

—Entonces, compénsala invitándola a nuestra boda.

—¡Yo no he dicho que vaya a casarme contigo!

—Pero lo harás.

La metió en el coche que estaba esperándolos y entró detrás de ella. Cuando Bella se giró para protestar, Anthony la estaba esperando.

—¿Prefieres herir y decepcionar a tus hijos? —la retó.

—¡Tengo derecho a tener en cuenta también mis sentimientos!

—Entonces, tal vez prefieras que utilice métodos menos bruscos para convencerte.

Estaba refiriéndose al sexo, recordándole que había vuelto a perder el control con el beso del parque. Bella separó los labios temblorosos. Estaba acalorada. Podía luchar contra él, salvo cuando la tocaba. Y odiaba que Anthony lo supiera.

No se acordaba de ella, pero como cualquier otro hombre atractivo y sexualmente activo, podía escoger un blanco sencillo e ir a por él. La diferencia con ella era que estaba preparado para ofrecerle un matrimonio porque el destino había hecho que se quedase embarazada. Sin los gemelos, habría sido una aventura más.

Bella sintió un escalofrío y apartó la mirada de él. Volvió a preguntarse si Anthony habría estado esos últimos días con Jessica.

Y si lo quería saber.

Entonces, recordó lo que Ella le había dicho justo antes de que llegase él.

—Has dado por terminado mi contrato, ¿verdad? —le preguntó.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Bella le contó lo que le había dicho Alice.

—Y tú has decidido que lo he hecho para poder presionarle más, ¿no es cierto?

—¿Es así?

Él frunció el ceño con impaciencia.

—No podrás viajar todos los días de Londres a Florencia, _cara_, eso es evidente, pero no, no he dado por terminado tu contrato. Tienes unos meses de excedencia, para casarte e instalarte en otro país. Cuando estés preparada, si decides que quieres volver a trabajar, te buscaré un puesto en alguna de mis organizaciones. Tú serás quien tome la decisión.

—Desde luego, una pequeña concesión frente a un montón de órdenes.

—No es una concesión. Si me conocieses mejor, sabrías que no hago concesiones… De verdad pienso que tienes derecho a decidir si quieres volver o no a trabajar después de que nos casemos.

—Si es que nos casamos. Digas lo que digas, la verdad es que quieres arrinconarme para que deje de discutir contigo.

Él dejó escapar un suspiro.

—¡Eso no funcionaría! Lo creas o no, pensaba que el tema de la boda estaba zanjado.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no me llamaste para advertirme que mi sombra estaba ahí para aprender de mí?

—Porque… —se calló, apretó los labios y frunció el ceño—. He estado ocupado, ¿de acuerdo? Tenía… cosas que hacer. Y por favor, siéntate bien. ¡Y abróchate el cinturón! —añadió, con inesperada violencia.

Aquello sorprendió a Bella, que dio un grito ahogado.

—¡No quiero que salgas despedida por la ventana! —añadió, poniéndole él mismo el cinturón.

—Lo siento —murmuró ella—. No lo había pensado.

—Y yo creo que he reaccionado de manera exagerada, ¿verdad?

—No. Me lo merecía —contestó Bella, levantando la mano para acariciarle la mejilla—. No me has contado cómo fue el accidente, pero…

—Y no te lo voy a contar —le dijo, apartándose de ella.

—Anthony…

—Iba a llevarte a comer, pero he cambiado de idea. Iremos de compras.

—¿Para comprar el qué?

—Las alianzas. Un traje de novia que me haga caerme de espaldas — comentó en tono más natural—, Y tal vez algún capricho para los gemelos.

Bella no respondió a aquello, lo que obligó a Anthony a girar la cabeza. Su bella novia estaba allí sentada, con un traje de chaqueta gris, las piernas cruzadas y expresión adusta.

Edward se dio cuenta de que cuando él se mostraba vulnerable, ella se ponía dulce. Y que cuando intentaba hacer avanzar las cosas, ella se bloqueaba.

—Deja de luchar contra mí —le aconsejó—. Entiendo que sientas la necesidad de hacerlo, pero eso no cambiará nada. Vamos a casarnos dentro de dos días. Acéptalo, Bella.

Ella lo miró.

—Cualquier otro hombre habría tenido el detalle de pedirme que me casase con él.

Al oír aquello, otro recuerdo lo asaltó, un recuerdo diferente a los que había tenido hasta entonces.

Vio a Bella desnuda sobre una colcha rosa. Sus ojos verdes lo miraban con timidez y deseo.

«Cásate conmigo, Bella…».

—_Dio… _—susurró.

«Mañana», había contestado ella en un susurro.

—¿Anthony…?

El sonido de la voz de Bella lo hizo volver al presente. Notó que le tocaba el brazo.

—Anthony —repitió ella con nerviosismo—. No.

Él se dio cuenta de que Bella pensaba que iba a desmayarse, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Lo que acababa de experimentar había llegado con la claridad del agua, después de tres días de luchar con su pasado.

Con el pasado del que se había olvidado, pensó mientras intentaba controlar sus hormonas. Levantó los ojos a su rostro y se hundió en su mirada verde y ansiosa.

Le encantaba.

Le encantaba cómo se mordisqueaba el labio inferior con preocupación.

—Estoy bien.

—No, no estás bien —dijo ella, poniéndole una mano sobre el corazón.—¿Por qué ha sido esta vez?

—Tú, ¿qué si no? —le contestó—. Te he visto desnuda en una cama rosa.

Bella se ruborizó y Anthony tuvo que contener las ganas de reír. Ella sabía muy bien lo que había visto.

—Ha sido muy intenso —le dijo él, apartándole la mano del pecho para llevársela a los labios—. Sensual… —añadió, besándole los dedos—, apasionado.

—Yo… Tú… —Bella se puso tensa.

—Te estaba diciendo que te quería…

—No hace falla que me des detalles. ¡Yo no tengo problemas de memoria!

—Y tú me estabas respondiendo que también me querías…

Bella cerró los ojos e intentó apartarse de él, pero Anthony se lo impidió.

—¿Lo decías de verdad, _mi amore_? —insistió—. ¿Y yo?

—Sí.

—Entonces, podemos volver a hacerlo. Sólo hace falta un acto de fe.

Estaba hablando de nuevo del matrimonio. En realidad, nunca había dejado de hablar de eso. Salvo que en esos momentos lo estaba llamando acto de fe. Bella intentó apartarse otra vez.

—Te pedí que te casases conmigo…

—¿Quieres dejar de decirme lo que ya sé? —replicó ella.

¡Ella también había estado allí! Y recordaba a la perfección su primera vez juntos en su minúsculo apartamento, en su todavía más minúscula habitación y en su estrecha cama cubierta por una colcha rosa.

—Entonces, te lo vuelvo a preguntar. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Bella pensó que era un hombre despiadado, ¡un cerdo despiadado! Era una pena que no pudiese recordar cómo la había besado para despedirse la mañana que se había marchado.

—Si yo estoy dispuesto a intentarlo, ¿por qué no puedes tú también…?

Bella abrió los ojos para mirarlo. Su aspecto era fuerte. Era Anthony, delgado, moreno, guapo, con aquellas largas y negras pestañas que enmarcaban unos ojos oscuros y sensuales, y aquella boca suave…

—¡Está bien! —replicó—. ¡Me casaré contigo! Pero no creas que te perdono por lo que me hiciste. Ni que olvidaré lo que has hecho con los gemelos para convencerme.

Él respondió de manera inmediata y completamente arrogante. Con un rápido movimiento, su largo cuerpo la tenía aprisionada en un rincón del asiento.

—¡Te has desabrochado el cinturón!

—El coche está parado; ahora puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo.

Y lo hizo. Y ella no intentó oponerse cuando la besó. Cuando separó los labios de los de él le costaba trabajo respirar y tenía la chaqueta abierta, los botones de la camisa desabrochados y los pezones erguidos porque querían volver a ser acariciados por él. Tenía el pelo suelo y los labios doloridos.

—Ya está —comentó Anthony con satisfacción—, el acto de fe sellado con un beso. Ahora, vamos de compras.

Con esa actitud y métodos de persuasión…a mi también me habría convencido de aceptar :D :D :D

Nos leemos en el próximo :D

Gabylor


	9. Chapter 9

Al salir del coche y darse cuenta de que el chófer había aparcado en Bond Street, Bella se ruborizó todavía más. Por un momento, se quedó helada, consciente de que casi no le había dado tiempo a abrocharse la blusa.

Y estaban delante de una de las joyerías más famosas de Londres.

Miró el escaparate, pero no vio ninguna de las joyas exhibidas en él porque estaba mirando su propio reflejo. Volvía a parecer una loca, despeinada, con los labios hinchados y la mirada perdida. Miró a Anthony y vio que estaba muy contento con lo que veía, ya que le sonrió. Su aspecto era el mismo que cuando había aparecido delante de ella en el parque. Su ropa estaba impecable, seguía peinado. No obstante, lo había visto ajustar ciertas partes de su anatomía antes de abrir la puerta del coche.

Y aquello no aplacó el calor que sentía en las mejillas, ni entre las piernas.

—De verdad, te odio —susurró mientras esperaban a que el guardia de seguridad les abriese la puerta de la tienda.

—Lo sé… —contestó él, dándole un beso en la oreja— y me encanta, amante mía. Estoy deseando seguir disimulando.

Con aquella promesa en mente, entraron en la tienda. Enseguida los condujeron a una habitación donde les enseñaron diamantes, rubíes y zafiros. Él rechazó las esmeraldas con un gesto.

—No pueden competir con tus ojos, _bella mia _—le dijo, levantándole el rostro para que lo mirase, sonriendo.

Era un hombre diferente, despreocupado, más expresivo, comunicativo. La envolvió en diamantes, collares, pulseras y la hizo sonrojarse cuando le colocó un enorme diamante blanco entre los pechos.

—¿Quieres parar? —murmuró Bella—. No voy a permitir que me compres nada. ¡Y me siento como una imbécil!

—Voy a comprarte éste —dijo él—. Y voy a comérmelo en nuestra noche de bodas, mientras te como a ti.

—Estás loco.

—Loco —no fue necesario añadir «por ti».

Bella supo que había empezado a enamorarse profundamente de él otra vez, ya que era el otro Anthony.

El Anthony al que había conocido seis años antes: relajado, alegre, bromista, encantador.

El Anthony del que se había ido enamorando en dos semanas. Aquél era el Anthony feliz.

Bella se dio cuenta de lo infeliz que había sido desde que se habían vuelto a encontrar. ¿Cuál era el motivo de aquel cambio?

Dejó de luchar contra él. Había accedido a convertirse en su esposa. Y no por los gemelos. Tal vez no se acordase de ella, pero la conocía. Y en esos momentos estaba cortejándola.

Aquello tenía que significar algo. Tenía que significar que, si recuperaba la memoria, no iba a ser para revelar algo horrible. Eligieron un anillo con un diamante y unas alianzas a juego. Después de aquello, Anthony volvió a cambiar de idea y se la llevó a comer a una tasca, donde tuvieron que quedarse de pie, rodeados de gente, aunque ni se enteraron porque estaba hablando, hablando de verdad, como en el pasado, de todo y de nada.

Absortos.

Tocándose todo el tiempo sin darse cuenta, jugando los dedos de él con los de ella, acariciándole la mejilla, el pelo. Ella dándole trozos de manzana del postre en la boca, asegurándose de que le mordisqueaba en cada ocasión las puntas de los dedos. Y el magnetismo sexual que había entre ambos los envolvió.

Era como si estuviesen recreando la primera tarde que habían pasado juntos sin ser conscientes de ello. Y Bella cayó bajo su hechizo. Luego volvieron paseando a Bond Street, agarrados, y Bella esperó que empezasen las compras, pero él le dijo que ya lo harían al día siguiente.

Y eso le gustó, porque significaba que también pasarían el día juntos. Todo fue bien hasta que Anthony la acompañó a su apartamento y vio por primera vez cómo vivían.

No dijo ni una palabra al mirar el viejo sofá, la televisión, los muebles.

Su mirada lo decía todo.

—No seas tan esnob, Anthony —le dijo ella—. Hemos sido muy felices aquí.

Atravesó la habitación y el pequeño pasillo hasta llegar a su dormitorio. Ruborizada y con la dignidad alborotada, abrió el armario para colgar la chaqueta.

Un ruido detrás de ella la hizo girarse y cerrar el armario. Anthony estaba en la puerta, mirando la habitación con la misma expresión que el salón.

—Si buscas una colcha rosa, ve a la otra habitación —comentó Bella, intentando aliviar la tensión reinante.

Él ni siquiera esbozó una sonrisa. Dio un paso al frente, abrió el armario y observó lo que había en él. Luego lo cerró, se dio la vuelta y salió de allí. Bella intentó luchar contra la ira que había provocado aquello antes de seguirlo. Había ido a la habitación de los gemelos, donde parecía haberse quedado petrificado. Un lado de la habitación era todo rosa y el otro, estaba lleno de lunas, cohetes y astronautas.

—¿Qué esperabas? —espetó Bella, dolida por su actitud—. ¿Un maldito palacio?

Anthony se giró a mirarla. Volvía a estar pálido, pero en esa ocasión, de desdén.

—¡Es nuestra casa! —exclamó ella enfadada—. ¡No se te ocurra meter tus ricas narices en ella!

—No…

—Sí, lo estabas haciendo, pero no te preocupes, Anthony. Nessie está deseando que llegue el día en que su maravilloso padre nos saque a todos de aquí para llevarnos a su castillo. Así que, si no tienes un castillo, te aconsejo que lo vayas comprando. ¡Te adorará por hacer realidad su sueño! Seth tal vez no, lo que más le preocupa es que no habla italiano. Y no creo que sueñe con que tengas un cohete para ir a las estrellas.

Dicho aquello, se dio la vuelta con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Ya tengo un castillo.

Bella se quedó parada en la puerta.

—Y mi propio avión. Tengo varias residencias en lugares exóticos, un par de helicópteros, un yate y una isla en el Caribe —añadió, casi como si quisiera disculparse por ello—. Lo que no tengo es lo que tú tienes aquí, un hogar. Calidez y desorden —suspiró con impaciencia, haciendo que ella lo mirase—. Voy a tener que pensar mejor lo que quería hacer para impresionaros a ti y a los gemelos cuando lleguéis a Florencia… —apretó los labios—. Supongo que no te gustó nada mi piso de Londres.

—Me recordó a un enorme mausoleo —admitió Bella en un murmullo, todavía a punto de llorar—. Siento… haber malinterpretado tu reacción, pero…

—Ahora tienes un problema.

Bella lo miró a los ojos y él se acercó y la abrazó.

—Ya te advertí que no debías sentir lástima por mí —comentó Anthony acariciándola.

Ella sacó la lengua para humedecerse los labios, y Anthony la capturó con los suyos. La hizo retroceder para salir de la habitación y Bella tuvo que agarrarse a sus brazos para mantener el equilibrio, porque la estaba besando de verdad.

Sintió la rapidez con la que a él también le latía el corazón, su calor, el control de sus atributos masculinos para hacerla derretirse. Oyó que se cerraba una puerta y se dio cuenta de que era la de su dormitorio.

Hizo acopio de fuerzas para apartarse de él.

—No podemos.

—Sí podemos —insistió él—. Debemos —añadió, besándola en el cuello.

—Pero el colegio… ¡Los gemelos!

—¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? —le preguntó Anthony.

Bella intentó pensar sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos. No se fiaba de él. Todavía sentía su erección contra el abdomen, y su propio cuerpo estaba descontrolado.

Intentó respirar. Anthony estaba esperando una respuesta.

—Media hora —contestó—. Bree, mi vecina, los recoge, así que tal vez cuarenta y cinco minutos…

—Puedo trabajar con esos parámetros —dijo él con arrogancia.

Y luego empezó a quitarse la corbata, sin dejar de mirarla. Se desnudó con gracia y rapidez, y ella se quedó sin habla, sin respiración.

—A decir verdad, no iba a hacerlo —admitió mientras se quitaba los pantalones.

—¿El qué? —preguntó Bella sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Hacerte el amor antes de casarnos. Iba a esperar, a hacerte desearme tanto que no pudieses cambiar de opinión.

—Eres un arrogante —le dijo ella mientras se quitaba la blusa y se desabrochaba el sujetador.

Anthony atrapó sus pechos con las manos y se los llevó a la boca. Ella gimió de placer. Y él absorbió aquel gemido con los labios. Sus manos siguieron las suaves curvas de su cuerpo hasta llegar al trasero, que le agarró para apretarla contra su cuerpo. Luego, con cuidado, la tumbó debajo de él en la estrecha cama.

No volvieron a hablar, no tenían aliento para hacerlo. Le acarició los muslos y metió la mano en su interior. Entonces descubrió que estaba preparada para recibirlo.

Débil, inquieta, aferrándose a él, rogándole con la mirada fija en la suya. Anthony la acarició para darle placer observando cómo se deshacía por él. A Bella no se le ocurrió que el hecho de darle placer a ella aumentase el suyo hasta que vio que él también se desmoronaba. Lo vio tomar aire y recorrerla con la vista en un acto de fiera posesión que rayaba en lo salvaje. Ella protestó cuando Anthony dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, pero cuando la penetró, había perdido toda la cordura que le quedaba.

—Bella… —murmuró contra su boca cuando la intensidad del acto lo absorbió a él también.

Ella le clavó las uñas en los hombros y sus pulmones lucharon por respirar. Era consciente de que estaba perdiendo el contacto con la realidad, y de que él lo estaba perdiendo con ella, consciente de que ambos habían llegado juntos al culmen de la excitación y se estaban dejando llevar.

La última vez que habían hecho aquello había sido salvaje e incontrolable. En esa ocasión habían cruzado esas barreras y habían llegado a un nivel completamente diferente. Bella no podía moverse, no podía hablar, no le funcionaban las piernas, así que se quedó abrazada a su cuerpo caliente y sudoroso.

Anthony le dio un beso en la mejilla y ella sintió que le temblaban los labios. También le temblaron los dedos cuando se los pasó por el pelo para apartárselo de la cara. Ella consiguió abrir los ojos y vio que los suyos eran demasiado negros para ser reales, que estaban ebrios de lo que acababan de compartir. No hablaron; sus ojos lo hacían por ellos. No sonrieron, no bromearon, no intentaron decir nada que los hiciese llegar antes a la realidad, a la tierra, a la separación.

Las piernas de Bella se relajaron por fin. Anthony pesaba mucho, pero le gustaba, le gustaba el modo en que sus pechos estaban aplastados bajo el de él y el modo en que su estómago le apretaba la pelvis. Anthony la besó en los párpados, en la nariz, luego en la boca otra vez, y la tensión de los brazos de Bella se fue relajando poco a poco, le acarició los musculosos hombros, la línea de la mandíbula y los pómulos.

Así había sido su primera vez juntos, cada vez que habían hecho el amor durante aquella larga y fructífera noche, en su cama rosa y estrecha. ¿Cómo podía haberlo olvidado? ¿Cómo podía haberlo borrado de su memoria como si fuese algo que no mereciese la pena recordar?

Llamaron al timbre y Bella volvió al presente con brusquedad.

—Oh, Dios mío, los gemelos —gimió, apartándolo de ella con la fuerza de diez mujeres y poniéndose en pie.

Todavía tenía las piernas adormecidas, así que le costó ponerlas en movimiento. Tomó su bata, que era lo que más cerca tenía, y se la puso.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos… ¡Se habían perdido juntos durante cuarenta y cinco minutos! Se mareó sólo de pensarlo.

—¡Por favor, muévete, Anthony! —le gritó al ver que seguía tumbado y desnudo en su cama.

Bella apartó la vista de él y salió de la habitación mientras intentaba peinarse con mano temblorosa. Abrió la puerta y se encontró a sus dos hijos y a su vecina.

—¡Papá está aquí! —gritó Nessie emocionada.

—¡Hemos visto su coche fuera! —añadió Seth.

Bree no dijo nada, aunque sus ojos lo decían todo.

—Lo siento —le dijo Bella—. Debí llamarte para…

Los gemelos entraron corriendo, ajenos al modo en que iba vestida su madre, con el único objetivo de encontrar a Sandro, que había salido del dormitorio, aunque Bella habría preferido que se hubiese quedado escondido en él. Saludó a los niños sonriendo, acariciándoles la cabeza.

Bella no sabía cómo lo había hecho en tan poco tiempo, pero se había puesto la camisa, los pantalones y los zapatos. Se fijó en que no llevaba calcetines, lo que casi la hizo reír con histerismo. Estaba despeinado y llevaba los puños de la camisa sin abrochar. Él se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando y arqueó una ceja antes de abrazarla por la cintura.

Los gemelos no dejaban de hablar. Nessie le había agarrado la otra mano y Seth estaba enredado entre sus piernas. Él miró a Bree por encima de la cabeza de Bella y comentó:

—Ah, la única persona del mundo a la que mi futura esposa le confiaría el cuidado de nuestros hijos. Es todo un placer conocerla, señora Tanner…

Desplegó todo su encanto en cada sílaba y Bree no fue inmune a él. Cuando cerraron la puerta, la mujer, que llevaba cuarenta y cinco años felizmente casada, había sido seducida por un hombre capaz de hacer volver la cabeza a cualquier mujer si se lo proponía.

—Ha sido horrible —murmuró Bella, apoyándose en la pared, todavía ruborizada.

—Por tu reacción, doy por hecho que tu vecina no está acostumbrada a sorprenderle en este tipo de situación —dijo Anthony.

Si lo había dicho en tono de broma, a Bella no le había hecho ninguna gracia. De repente, pasó de estar ardiendo a estar helada. ¿Había sugerido Anthony que llevaba a casa a otros hombres… o se lo estaba preguntando? Fuese lo que fuese, consciente de la presencia de los gemelos, intentó controlarse.

—Perdona —susurró, zafándose de él y desapareciendo por la puerta de su habitación.

¿Cómo se había atrevido Anthony a insultarla de semejante manera? ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacer comentarios acerca de su vida amorosa?

Enfadada, se acercó a la cama y estiró la colcha con más violencia de la necesaria. El suelo seguía lleno de ropa. Mientras la recogía, pensó en el dormitorio del apartamento de él. Tal vez sólo estuviesen hechos para compartir aquellas pérdidas de control. ¿Había hecho aquel comentario porque él sí estaba acostumbrado a que lo sorprendiesen con los pantalones bajados? Se quitó la bata. Detrás de la puerta cerrada de su habitación, podía oír a los gemelos hablando animadamente con él. ¿Cómo iba a haber tenido una vida sexual con dos niños rondando por allí? No había estado con nadie desde hacía seis años.

Y él todavía no había respondido a su pregunta acerca de Jessica Stanley. Era posible que se hubiese estado acostando con ella esa misma semana, en Florencia.

Sacó unos vaqueros y una camiseta de manga larga y pasó un par de minutos recogiendo su ropa. Luego tomó la que quedaba de Anthony y salió con ella al salón, donde lo que vio la dejó muerta.

Él estaba sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en el sofá y las largas piernas estiradas debajo de la mesita de café. Nessie estaba en su regazo, embelesada con él. Seth estaba de pie, al lado del hombro derecho de Anthony, enseñándole muy serio a hacer un avión con una hoja de papel. En la habitación había pruebas de que no era el primer intento, aunque Bella dudaba que alguien con la capacidad de Anthony necesitase tantas oportunidades.

Él tenía un brazo alrededor de su hija y la mirada fija en su hijo. A Bella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas porque parecía maravillado con lo que Seth le estaba contando. Los tres se estaban uniendo a su manera.

Nessie, con su innata naturaleza táctil, acurrucándose contra él,

Seth con su sentido práctico y sus habilidades técnicas.

Anthony intentando satisfacer las necesidades de ambos para formar con ellos una relación.

Por primera vez en los cinco años de existencia de los gemelos, Bella aprendió lo que era sentirse separada de ellos, y le dolió. Se dio cuenta de que los niños habían echado de menos tener contacto con su padre. Y que Anthony se había perdido muchas cosas al no conocerlos.

Se dio cuenta de que llevaba la ropa de Anthony en el brazo, y de que su intención había sido tirársela a la cara, pero eso habría podido quebrar el frágil vínculo que se estaba estableciendo allí.

Sin que la viesen, volvió a la habitación y dejó la ropa encima de la cama. Después, fue a la cocina y se quedó allí, mirando por la ventana sin saber qué estaba pensando, ni qué sentía, sabiendo sólo que algo dentro de ella había cambiado.

Se dio cuenta de que sus hijos necesitaban un padre, necesitase ella o no un marido. Y que ella necesitaba a Anthony aunque le costase reconocerlo.

—¿Qué te pasa?

Él estaba en la puerta de la cocina. Bella volvió la cabeza y lo vio con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y la camisa todavía desabrochada. Parecía triste, cauteloso, como si hubiese captado su humor desde la otra habitación y se hubiese obligado a ir a verla.

—¿Dónde están los gemelos? —le preguntó ella en voz baja.

—Viendo la televisión. Me he dado cuenta de que nos estabas observando. Parecías… destrozada.

¿Destrozada?

—No —contestó ella, consiguiendo esbozar una sonrisa—. Me he dado cuenta de las cosas —se giró del todo para mirarlo, cruzó los brazos y se apoyó en el armario que tenía detrás—. ¿Qué va a decir tu familia cuando aparezcas en Florencia, casado conmigo y con dos gemelos de cinco años?

—¿Mi familia? —repitió él frunciendo el ceño.

—Jasper comentó la otra noche, en el restaurante, que tenías una familia muy numerosa —le explicó Bella—. Dijo que, por ese motivo, se te daban bien las familias.

—Tengo madre, dos hermanas mayores y mi hermano Marco, no entiendo qué quieres decir.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Salvo a tu hermano, al resto nunca me los has mencionado. Ni en el pasado, ni en el presente. Me preguntaba cuál sería el motivo.

—Que hemos estado centrados en nosotros. Ya me parecía lo suficientemente complicado.

—¿Vendrán a la boda?

—No. He pensado que es mejor que sea una ceremonia íntima por respeto a los niños. No… sabía lo que iban a pensar de mí —esbozó una sonrisa—. No pensé que iba a tener que llevarte a rastras al altar.

Bella apretó los labios y asintió, tenía razón. La agitación emocional que habían sufrido durante las últimas dos semanas no era propicia para presentaciones sociales.

—¿Sabe tu familia que tienes lagunas?

—¿Te importaría ir al grano, _cara_? Porque estoy perdido.

Bella deseó poder hacerlo, pero ni siquiera ella sabía qué era lo que quería.

—Supongo que lo que me molesta es que, en realidad, no sabemos nada el uno del otro —dijo, intentando aclararse—. Y estamos planeando casarnos, como dos adolescentes insensatos…

—El hecho de que tengamos unos gemelos de cinco años hace imposible que seamos unos adolescentes —bromeó Anthony.

—Pero eso es sólo aritmética —dijo ella—. Yo todavía no te conozco y tú no te acuerdas de mí. Los gemelos se merecen un entorno familiar estable, no unos padres que se casen por su bien, pero que se arrepientan más tarde de su decisión.

—Yo no voy a arrepentirme de haberme casado contigo —declaró Anthony con firmeza.

Bella tomó aire.

—Bueno, pues yo pienso que deberíamos esperar.

—No.

—Me parece que sería mejor para los niños a largo plazo si…

—¡No! —repitió él enfadado—. Quiero casarme y quiero hacerlo ya. Los gemelos esperan que nos casemos y no voy a permitir que estropees lo que estoy consiguiendo con ellos. ¿Qué te ha pasado desde que hemos hecho el amor?

«Buena pregunta», pensó Bella. Entonces, se dio cuenta de qué era.

—Has dado por hecho que traigo hombres a mi casa —le dijo—. Si me conocieses mejor, sabrías que yo jamás haría eso delante de mis hijos…

—Nuestros hijos…

—Y no me ha gustado que hicieses ese comentario como si no te importase si les había presentado a los niños un montón de tíos. ¿Qué crees que me hace pensar tu actitud superficial acerca del sexo?

—Yo no practico el sexo de manera superficial —anunció Anthony enfadado. Luego, tomó aire. Se acercó a ella y levantó una mano para tocarle la mejilla—. Cualquier mujer con experiencia sabría que un hombre no se desmaya con una mujer que lo considera sólo un semental. Tú, _mi amore_, no eres una mujer con experiencia. Y por lo tanto me disculpo por mi comentario, que ha sido grosero e injustificado.

Bella fue a hablar, pero él le puso la mano en la boca.

—No. Cállale y no busques más excusas para deshacerte de mí. Estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Recuerda ese acto de fe.

¿Era eso lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Buscar excusas para librarse de él? Tal vez sí. Le asustaba lo que había entre ambos.

—Tú me quieres. Y yo a ti. Ya trabajaremos en lo demás —dijo él con firmeza—. Confía en mí. Confía en ti. Ambos queremos esto.

Y «esto» fue la clase de beso que ofuscaba por completo su cerebro. «Esto» fueron sus manos acariciándole la cara. No era sexual, era tierno, tranquilizador y… Bella se dejó llevar por ello.

Otra vez.

Uffff…que calor…Hay alguien por allí dispuest a alegrarme el día con un review?

Bessos,

Gabylor


	10. Chapter 10

Anthony se quedó con ellos hasta que los gemelos estuvieron dormidos. Había preparado pasta para todos, conviniendo su visita en un acontecimiento familiar en el que todo el mundo debía participar.

Y lo hizo con una alegría que tapó sus propias fisuras. Bella le había sorprendido al cuestionar su matrimonio. No se lo había esperado y, en esos momentos, su consciencia lo estaba atormentando porque le había pedido que confiase en él cuando en realidad sabía que ella tenía cierta razón.

—Volveré a primera hora de la mañana —le prometió.

—Podrías quedarte…

Podría quedarse.

Bella estaba acercándose a él por primera vez y Anthony sabía, muy a su pesar, que tenía que rechazar la invitación.

—No —le dijo, suavizando la negativa con un beso en los labios—. Vamos a casarnos en menos de treinta y seis horas. Tendremos que esperar a después. Tengo mis principios.

Bella abrió mucho los ojos y se apretó contra él. La deseaba, eso no podía negarlo.

—No quiero confundir a los gemelos siendo el primer hombre que vean en tu cama antes de casarnos —decidió.

—Muy honorable por tu parte —bromeó ella con solemnidad—, aunque podrías marcharte antes de que amaneciese…

—No es tanto que sea honorable, como que aquí las paredes son de papel y tú a veces eres muy… escandalosa.

Anthony sonrió al ver que se ruborizaba.

—Mañana no podremos vernos —le dijo ella—. Tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer.

—Pensé que íbamos a ir de compras.

—¿A por mí vestido? Creo que eso puedo hacerlo sola.

—¿Quieres decir que me estás castigando por no permitir que me lleves de vuelta a la cama?

El brillo de los ojos de Bella le dio la razón. Suspiró y rió después. Era preciosa. Tímida, luchadora, cabezota, sexy. Inteligente, independiente… y casi suya.

Y él tenía que marcharse de allí antes de quemar sus naves y contárselo todo. ¿Honorable?

No.

¿Despiadado, manipulador y calculador?

Sí, era todo eso.

Y también era un cobarde por no arriesgarse a compartir con ella lo que ya sabía.

Se pasó los dedos por el pelo y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Le dio las buenas noches y se marchó. Bella cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella con una tonta sonrisa en la cara. Se fue a su habitación con ella y durmió con ella, y cuando se levantó a la mañana siguiente, seguía sonriendo.

Después de llevar a los gemelos al colegio, se pasó el resto del día corriendo de un lado a otro para arreglarlo todo para poder marcharse a Florencia.

Cuando volvió a casa, estaba tan cansada que se tiró en el viejo sillón, dejando caer las bolsas con las compras a su alrededor. El teléfono empezó a sonar. Sonrió porque pensó que sería Sandro quien la llamase, pero no era él.

—Está bien —dijo Alice sin más preámbulos—. ¿Sabías que nuestro nuevo y estupendo jefe tuvo un grave accidente de tráfico más o menos por la época en que tú le quedaste embarazada de los gemelos?

Bella suspiró.

—Sí.

Hubo una breve pausa antes de que Alice murmurase:

—Eres una caja de sorpresas, Bella Swan. No pensé que supieras que su prometida había muerto en ese mismo accidente. Supongo que te dejó para volver con ella, ¿no? No me extraña que se cayese desmayado cuando te vio, ¡debió de ser su culpabilidad la que le dio el golpe!

Bella se sintió aturdida al recibir tanta información y tan traumática. Durante varios segundos, pensó que ella también iba a desmayarse.

—Venga, Bella… ¡Di algo!

—¿Cómo te has enterado de todo eso? —susurró.

—Todo el mundo lo sabe en CullTec. ¡Está hasta en Facebook! ¡Lo ha puesto allí la vengativa Jessica!

El teléfono volvió a sonar cinco minutos más tarde. Bella seguía sentada en el sillón. En esa ocasión, sí era Anthony.

—Bella…—dijo con urgencia.

Lo sabía.

Lo habían avisado.

—Te odio —murmuró ella, y colgó.

Anthony había estado prometido con otra cuando la había cortejado en Devon. Había utilizado otro nombre para que no lo descubriesen y todo lo que le había contado acerca de los dos nombres no era más que una maniobra para protegerse. Le había mentido a ella y había traicionado a su prometida.

¿Habría sido ella también de una buena familia italiana, como Anthony? ¿Habría sido guapa? ¿Habría sido agradable, dulce e inocente? ¿Habría muerto sin saber que su prometido la estaba engañando?

Se levantó del sillón y fue hasta donde tenía el ordenador. Cinco minutos más tarde estaba sentada a la mesa del comedor, mirando a la criatura más bella y morena que había visto nunca. Tenía los ojos azules y su sonrisa era cálida. Estaba al lado de Anthony, que la rodeaba con un brazo.

…_Edward Cullen Masen, el hijo mayor y heredero del industrial italiano Carlisle Cullen, y Esme Cullen, la única hija del industrial Royce King II, celebrando su compromiso, que forja una alianza destinada a conmocionar al mundo industrial…_

No quería seguir leyendo, pero no podía parar.

Había fotografías y artículos acerca de la deslumbrante pareja, enlaces con noticias acerca del accidente que no pudo evitar leer también. Hasta encontró una foto suya con Anthony en un restaurante, seguida de un artículo en el que se decía que Anthony tenía una amante cuando su prometida había muerto. Se hablaba incluso de la existencia de los gemelos y que su aventura había comenzado en casa de Aro. Aunque aquello no era cierto. Si Bella hubiese conocido a Anthony a través de Aro, lo habría sabido todo de él y no habría habido nada entre ellos, y, por lo tanto, no habría tenido los gemelos.

Sintió náuseas y corrió al cuarto de baño, pero no llegó porque alguien llamó al timbre antes de manera insistente. Se obligó a ir a abrir la puerta, aunque no quería ver a nadie.

Anthony estaba allí. Parecía diferente, había tensión en su rostro.

—De acuerdo —dijo enseguida—. Debí habértelo contado.

Bella gimió e intentó darle con la puerta en las narices, pero él empujó la puerta, así que Bella se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Oyó que la puerta se cerraba mientras ella se ponía delante de la ventana.

Anthony la siguió, se detuvo en la puerta. Ella lo recorrió con la mirada. Iba impecablemente vestido, como siempre. Lo que veía era lo que había, pensó con amargura, un depredador sexual con una vela despiadada que le llegaba a lo más hondo.

Él recorrió la habitación con la mirada, como si estuviese buscando algo. Parecía enfadado.

—No están en casa —le dijo Bella—, Si hubiesen estado aquí, no te habría dejado entrar.

Él miró el ordenador portátil que había encima de la mesa. Apretó los labios, se acercó a él y vio lo que había en la pantalla.

Bella se abrazó con tanta fuerza que le dolieron las costillas.

—Me dejaste para irte con otra mujer, y yo no lo sabía —susurró.

—Lo siento —murmuró él.

—¡No quiero que me digas que lo sientes! —exclamó Bella, como un animal herido—. ¡Sólo quiero que admitas que me has mentido!

—No te he mentido —contestó él, cerrando el ordenador.

—Ah, se me había olvidado que no te acordabas de mí —comentó ella en tono sarcástico.

—¡De acuerdo! Sé desde la primera noche por qué me había olvidado de ti. ¡Te borré de mi mente porque me sentía culpable, Bella!

Bella se mareó al oírlo confesar la verdad. Y Anthony no parecía encontrarse mucho mejor que ella. Estaba rígido, tan sorprendido como ella de su propia confesión.

—Eres un cerdo.

—Sí.

—Teniendo en cuenta cómo tratas a las mujeres, no me extraña que Jessica haya hecho lo que ha hecho.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Ni el infierno tiene la furia de una mujer despechada —dijo ella con sarcasmo—. Era tu amante antes de que apareciese yo. Debes de…

—No era mi amante.

—Entonces, ¿qué era?

—Mi ayudante. Mi…

—¿Asistente personal?

—¡No! Y deja de ser irónica —protestó con impaciencia—. Mi relación con Jessica es sólo profesional. Está bien… —suspiró—. Sé que ella… siente algo por mí. Por eso decidí ponerla a cargo de CullTec, para que se le pasase el… encaprichamiento mientras yo prestaba atención a otras cosas. A ella no le gustó, pero aceptó el reto. Entonces volviste a entrar tú en mi vida y es evidente que Jessica ha dejado que sus sentimientos ofusquen su sentido común.

—¿Te has acostado alguna vez con ella?

—No.

—¿Has querido acostarle alguna vez con ella?

—¡No! Si te digo la verdad, es una pesada. Cuando Jasper me dijo que te estaba poniendo las cosas difíciles en CullTec, decidí hacer algo más permanente con ella, por eso la mandé a Florencia y le dije que se buscase otro trabajo. ¡Y ésta ha sido su vengativa respuesta!

—De acuerdo —susurró Bella—. Te creo.

—_Grazie _—respondió él.

—¡Pero no pienses que te voy a perdonar! —replicó Bella al instante.—Debiste haberme contado lo de tu prometida.

—Lo intenté varias veces, pero… sabía que iba a dolerte. Y no podía predecir cómo ibas a reaccionar. Así que decidí esperar a que estuviésemos casados antes de explicarte… lo de Tanya —ni siquiera podía decir su nombre sin tragar saliva antes—. Y también tenía que pensar en lo que era mejor para los gemelos.

—¡Cómo le atreves a meterlos en esto! —gritó Bella—. ¡Y no creas que me has impresionado con tus excusas! Desde el principio, las cosas siempre han sido como tú querías. ¿Qué pasa conmigo, con lo que yo quería?

—Tú me querías a mí. Desde que me viste en ese maldito restaurante, Bella… Bueno, pues ya me tienes, atado, apuntalado y hasta envuelto de regalo. ¡Te estoy dando lo que querías!

—¡Eres un engreído!

—Yo también quería tenerte a ti. ¿Por qué vamos a negar que ambos queríamos lo mismo?

—Yo no quería ser la cruz que utilizases para salvar tu conciencia.

Y lo odiaba por haberla convertido en aquello. ¡Siempre lo odiaría por ello!

—¿Sabía tu prometida de mi existencia? —inquirió.

—No.

Aquello la alivió.

—Vino a buscarme al aeropuerto. Pisamos un charco de aceite de camino a Florencia. Y ella… murió después… —hizo una pausa antes de añadir—: Y no creo que necesites saber más.

Bella asintió. Lo sentía por la pobre Tanya. Hasta sentía cierta lástima por Anthony y por lo que había perdido aquella noche. Una laguna de seis semanas de tu vida no era nada en comparación con la imagen del accidente.

Dos personas, un coche, aceite, dos cuerpos rotos… Se llevó la mano a la boca. Dos vidas destrozadas entre el metal. Tres vidas más, la suya y la de los gemelos, cayendo al agujero negro de la mente de Anthony.

—Ahora no me extraña que me dijeras que no me conocías y que no me querías conocer cuando te llamé.

Su cerebro se había negado a permitir que la recordase.

—Lo que te dije aquel día fue, es, imperdonable —aceptó—. Sólo puedo alegar en mi defensa que no me acordaba de ti. Y Tanya… —tragó saliva —Tanya y yo estuvimos en coma después del accidente. Ella no salió… yo sí…

Había dolor en sus elegantes pómulos. Bella reconoció la culpabilidad del superviviente y le dolió por él, muy a su pesar.

—El día que me llamaste fue el día que la enterramos… Fue, _cara_, el peor día de mi vida.

Bella se dio la vuelta y se tapo la boca con la mano. Nunca se había sentido tan mal.

—Yo estaba destrozado —continuó Anthony—. Casi no era capaz de funcionar como ser humano. No recuerdo haber borrado tus llamadas de mi teléfono móvil, y ahora sé que luego las olvidé, como había olvidado todo lo relativo a ti…

Ella cerró los ojos, intentando no seguir sufriendo, pero no podía. Sufría por la pobre Tanya, por Anthony, por sí misma y por los gemelos.

—Cuando nos encontramos de nuevo…

—Por favor —susurró Bella—. No sigas.

Había oído suficiente, había entendido suficiente. Tanya, la pobre Tanya, había sido el verdadero amor de Anthony y él la había engañado. Se había olvidado de ella para poder seguir viviendo. Eso no lo convertía en un hombre malo, sólo en un hombre con defectos.

Durante seis largos años, Bella se había considerado una aventura para Anthony. Al enterarse del accidente, y de que había perdido la memoria, había recuperado la dignidad. Una dignidad que acababa de perder de nuevo. Si Tanya Denali no hubiese fallecido en aquel maldito accidente, en esos momentos estaría casada con Anthony, probablemente rodeados de hijos.

Y ella y los gemelos seguirían fuera de su vida.

En su lugar, y debido a una trampa del destino, a ella le había tocado el premio gordo: casarse con Anthony.

Un padre para sus hijos.

«Qué suerte», pensó. «¿Acaso no soy yo la afortunada?».

En comparación con Tanya Denali, lo era.

Miró las bolsas que había en el suelo y volvió a sentir náuseas al pensar lo que había en su interior: su vestido de novia. Un precioso vestido para Nessie y un conjunto para Seth que esperaba que el niño encontrase adecuado para asistir a una boda.

Una boda.

Se sintió tan dolida que le dio la espalda y cerró los ojos.

—Bella…

Ella negó con la cabeza, en silencio.

—Quiero que te marches —murmuró—. Los gemelos no tardarán en llegar. Preferiría que no estuvieses aquí cuando lo hiciesen.

Él guardó silencio. Bella se dio la vuelta y lo miró. Su expresión volvía a ser arrogante. Echaba chispas por los ojos. Tenía los labios apretados. Todos los músculos de su cuerpo estaban en tensión.

—Me estás echando —dijo entre dientes.

—¿Qué esperabas que hiciese? —preguntó Bella—. ¿Qué me lo tragase y continuásemos como si no hubiese pasado nada?

—¡Crees que puedes quitarme a mis hijos!

—También son mis hijos. Y no he dicho nada de quitártelos.

—¡Pero lo estabas pensando! —replicó Anthony enfadado—. ¡Quieres castigarme! ¡Quieres echarme de tu vida!

—¿Acaso no es eso lo que hiciste tú conmigo hace seis años?

Él se dio la vuelta, se alejó de ella.

—Márchate, Edward. Ahora mismo, no te soporto más.

Volvió a llevarse la mano a la boca. Se dio la vuelta. Estaba destrozada, temblando, con el corazón en un puño. Se hizo de nuevo el silencio. Delante de ella, vio cómo las primeras gotas de lluvia golpeaban la ventana. El cielo se había oscurecido mientras discutían, poniendo fin a dos semanas de buen tiempo.

«Los gemelos van a mojarse», pensó.

De pronto oyó un ruido detrás de ella, se puso tensa y se giró. Anthony estaba acercándose con una expresión que no le gustaba nada.

Impulsivamente, Bella se puso detrás del sofá porque algo en él había cambiado.

Su actitud había cambiado.

Sintió que una corriente eléctrica la recorría.

—¡No te atrevas a acercarte a mí! —le advirtió.

Como si el sofá fuese a protegerla. Anthony lo apartó y la hizo retroceder hasta que llegó a la pared que tenía detrás.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó, levantando los puños para golpearle el pecho, pero él siguió avanzando hasta que sus cuerpos estuvieron pegados.

Bella nunca lo había visto comportarse de manera tan amenazadora, nunca había visto aquel extraño brillo en sus ojos. Se preguntó si debía asustarse. No estaba asustada, estaba…

—Voy a comprobar si de verdad no me soportas más —murmuró, metiendo sus largos dedos entre su pelo para echarle la cabeza hacia atrás.

—No quiero…

No pudo decir más porque Anthony la hizo callar con sus labios y con la invasión de su lengua. Las defensas de Bella se tambalearon. Lo agarró por la pechera de la camisa. Las piernas se le quedaron sin fuerza. Se retorció, su traicionero cuerpo ardía de deseo por él. Su boca respondió al apasionado beso.

«No es justo», pensó, sintiéndose impotente mientras se rendía.

Entonces Anthony dejó por fin de torturarla y levantó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos.

—Puedes seguir soportándome, _cara_.

La soltó, se dio la vuelta y atravesó la habitación.

—Estaré esperándote mañana a las once y media para casarnos —le dijo mientras colocaba el sofá en su sitio con toda tranquilidad—. No llegues tarde.

—No iré —replicó ella, todavía temblorosa.

—Claro que vendrás. No puedes permitirte no hacerlo.

Ella contuvo la respiración, lo miró a los ojos.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Él llegó a la puerta con aire arrogante, seguro de sí mismo. Se giró para mirarla.

—Tu sueldo mensual depende de mí —le recordó—. Y tal vez lo que no sepas es que el precio de este apartamento, también. Si quieres que te lo confirme, llama a Aro —le sugirió—. Él te contará que compré su cartera de propiedades al mismo tiempo que CullTec.

Bella dio un grito ahogado. Tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para no caerse.

—Supongo que estabas deseando decírmelo desde el principio — comentó.

—Todo lo contrario. Habría preferido no tener que hacerlo —sonrió con ironía.—No obstante, no tenemos tiempo para andarnos con rodeos mientras… curas tu orgullo herido.

—¿Qué orgullo? No tengo de eso. ¡Tú me lo has arrancado!

En ese momento, ni la pared fue capaz de aguantarla. Le temblaban las piernas y tenía el estómago revuelto. Dando tumbos, rodeó el sofá y se sentó en él, haciéndose un ovillo como un perro herido.

—Mira… —dijo Anthony suspirando— tenemos que…

—Cállale. Te odio. Vete —susurró ella.

—¡Cuando uno rompe las reglas tiene que pagar por ello! Hace seis años, yo rompí las reglas, pero has sido tú la que ha pagado por ello. Ahora, tengo que resarcirte.

Estaba hablando otra vez de la boda. ¿De verdad pensaba que casándose con ella iba a resarcirla?

—No pienso ser la cruz que lleves a cuestas para aliviar tu culpabilidad.

—No me refería a eso.

—Pues a mí me ha sonado así.

—Está bien, lo diré de otra manera —respiró hondo—. Yo rompí las reglas. Los gemelos han pagado por ello. Y quiero compensarles por ello.

—Con eso rematas todos tus insultos hacia mí.

Él suspiró con el ceño fruncido. Su expresión cambió y Bella no pudo evitar preocuparse por él.

—No te atrevas a desmayarte otra vez delante de mí, Anthony.

—No…

—Sí, vas a desmayarte —dijo ella haciendo un esfuerzo y poniéndose en pie.

Vio que se ponía tenso mientras se acercaba a él y lo agarraba del brazo. Un segundo más tarde, se estaba apoyando en el marco de la puerta, aturdido.

—¿Por qué ha sido esta vez? —le preguntó Bella con recelo.

—¿Por tu dulce y cariñoso tono de voz?

—No estoy para bromas. Necesitas sentarte…

—Lo que necesito es que dejes de enfrentarte a mí.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué perdone todos tus pecados?

—Sí —contestó él, mirándola a los ojos—. Te has comprado el vestido, _cara_. Y sabes que, en el fondo, te importo —levantó la mano y le acarició los labios—. Ódiame después, cuando estemos casados. Entonces me lo tomaré mejor.

Bella echó la cabeza hacia atrás para apartarla de su mano.

—¿Cómo puedo estar segura de eso?

—Llámalo instinto.

Lo que estaba haciendo Anthony era aprovecharse de su comprensión.

—Te juro por mi propia vida que no lo lamentarás —le dijo poniendo una mano encima de la suya.

Ella la apartó y fue hasta el sofá, donde volvió a hacerse un ovillo.

—Piensa cómo se sentirán los gemelos si te apartas de mí ahora.

Bella miró las bolsas de la compras. Y pensó en los gemelos. Lo necesitaban. Querían lo que él les ofrecía. No podía quitarles aquella felicidad porque tuviese problemas con Anthony.

—No dormiré en tu cama —dijo casi sin darse cuenta.

—Está bien —contestó él, y después de aquello, se marchó.

Bella se dio cuenta de que había sido una retirada táctica y se lamentó por haber cedido.

Alguien se está volviendo un cerdo… u.u

No os parece chicas?

PD: El partido Francia España ha merecido la pena, 1-0 para España. Ya estamos un pasito más cerca del Mundial de Brasil :D :D :D

Bessos y ya sabéis…¡REVIEWS!

GaByLoR


	11. Chapter 11

Anthony se miró el reloj y anduvo por el vestíbulo del ayuntamiento como un gato enjaulado. Levantó la vista y miró a los hombres que había allí, observándolo.

—Como digáis una sola palabra, os mato —gruñó.

—Vienen de camino —le dijo Jasper—. Hay mucho tráfico.

—Si no estás seguro. Anthony, tal vez deberías pensártelo mejor.

—Tal vez seas mi hermano y un buen médico. Jacob, pero no tienes ni idea de lo que estás diciendo. Así que guárdate tus opiniones para ti mismo.

Jacob levantó ambas manos y retrocedió. Anthony se dio la vuelta y siguió andando de un lado a otro. En cierto modo, su hermano tenía razón, pero no podía leer sus pensamientos ni entender las emociones que sentía, ni la urgencia con la que necesitaba que Bella se casase con él.

Había esperado durante seis largos años a que llegase ese momento, a que aquella mujer se convirtiese en su esposa.

—El coche acaba de llegar —le informó Jasper en voz baja.

Él se giró y fue hacia la puerta, justo a tiempo para ver a su chófer ayudando a Nessie a salir del coche. Se le encogió el corazón al ver a su preciosa hija, que parecía una princesa con aquel vestido rosa.

Eso había sido gracias a Bella, que había querido hacer el sueño de la niña realidad, a pesar de no querer dicho sueño para ella.

Después salió su hijo, con vaqueros, zapatillas y una camisa de cuadros azules y rojos. La madre de su hijo no había cometido el error de ofender la dignidad del niño disfrazándolo con ropa de boda.

El corazón se le encogió todavía más. Y todavía más al ver un par de bonitas piernas aparecer por la puerta del coche, seguidas del resto de aquella bella criatura que iba a convertirse, a su pesar, en su esposa. Iba vestida con una vaporosa falda blanca y una chaqueta de encaje que se ceñía a su delgada cintura.

Calzaba unos zapatos de tacón blancos y se había adornado el pelo con una sola rosa de color rosa.

La vio levantar la vista, quedarse inmóvil, recorrerlo con la mirada con sus intensos ojos verdes. Y sintió que su cuerpo entraba en ebullición.

Bella se encontró clavada a la acera con una sensación general de calor. Desde allí abajo observó a Anthony, que estaba en lo alto de las escaleras y parecía todavía más alto de lo que era, más moreno, y diez veces más atractivo de lo que ella quería pensar que era. Iba con un bonito traje negro y elegante y una camisa blanca que brillaba bajo el sol. Tenía los labios apretados con arrogancia y firmeza, pero seguían siendo unos labios sensuales.

Tuvo que bajar la vista para poder empezar a moverse. De pronto, sus zapatos de tacón le parecieron demasiado frágiles para soportar la pesadez que sentía en las piernas. Los gemelos ya iban corriendo escaleras arriba, hacia él dando gritos, esperando y recibiendo la cariñosa acogida que ya se habían acostumbrado a obtener de su parte.

Bella los siguió despacio, consciente de que no debía estar haciendo aquello, de que no quería hacerlo, pero sin poder evitar seguir avanzando, como si Anthony la atrajese.

Nessie estaba dando vueltas para que la viese mejor, Seth tiraba de una de sus manos y le decía algo, algo que Anthony no debía de estar oyendo, porque tenía toda su atención fijada en ella. Y a ella el corazón le latía muy rápido, sabiendo que no debía sentir nada por él. Cuando llegó a la parte alta de las escaleras y se vio obligada a levantar la barbilla para mirarlo, sintió que se ponía a temblar.

Él la miró a los ojos. Le tomó las manos y se las llevó a los labios.

—Estás increíble —le dijo.

Entonces llegó Alice corriendo, parecía nerviosa y le costaba respirar.

—Siento llegar tarde. Hay un tráfico horrible…

Y la llegada de su amiga salvó a Bella de decirle a Anthony una estupidez, como «tú también».

Anthony hizo el papel de anfitrión y presentó a todo el mundo. Jacob le dio la mano a Bella con firmeza.

—Es un placer conocerte oficialmente por fin.

Bella se preguntó si se lo decía con sinceridad. Su sonrisa, su actitud e incluso su tono de voz eran contenidos. ¿Acaso no tenía buen concepto de ella? ¿La estaría comparando con la bella Tanya Denali? ¿Estaría pensando en la relación que había tenido con Anthony en el pasado mientras retiraba la mano?

Se le secó tanto la garganta que no pudo ni tragar saliva. Consiguió sonreír a Jasper, que iba agarrado de la mano de Alice, pero le dolió la boca al hacerlo. Entonces apareció la funcionaría del ayuntamiento y les pidió que la siguieran. Bella pensó que se iba a desmayar.

Entonces, Anthony pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura y la empujó hacia delante. Su sonrisa era tan tensa que era evidente que sabía que Bella seguía luchando consigo misma acerca de lo que iba a hacer.

—Mi reacia esposa —murmuró con ironía cuando su coche los llevaba hacia el aeropuerto.

Habían dejado a Jasper y a Alice en las escaleras del ayuntamiento, preguntándose adonde ir a comer. El hermano de Anthony se había disculpado y había desaparecido justo después de la ceremonia.

Bella se preguntó si la palabra ceremonia definía las frías promesas que se habían hecho en treinta breves minutos que habían hecho que pasase de ser la simple Bella Swan, a la súper elegante señora de Edward Cullen.

—Cuando se te quebró la voz en mitad de tu declaración, pensé que alguien iba a irrumpir en la sala para anunciar que no podías casarte conmigo —bromeó Anthony.

Nessie había acudido en su ayuda, le había tirado de la falda y le había dicho que no había terminado la frase.

—Mira cómo brilla tu anillo, mamá —comentó Nessie, recordándole que los gemelos los acompañaban.

Eran perfectos para evitar cualquier conversación adulta, pensó Bella sonriéndoles. Bajó la mirada a su anillo de compromiso, que estaba al lado de la alianza. Cuando había ido a ponerle la suya a Anthony, le habían temblado tanto las manos que a punto estuvo de caérsele al suelo.

Anthony alargó la mano y les acarició la cabeza a los gemelos. No dijo nada. Bella levantó la vista y él siguió sin hablar, pero el brillo de sus ojos oscuros le hizo sentir calor por todo el cuerpo. Se habían convertido en marido y mujer, para bien o para mal, ya estaba hecho. Y el motivo estaba entre ellos, un niño y una niña con cara de alegría.

«¡Admítelo, Bella!», se dijo a sí misma con impaciencia. «Al fin y al cabo, y por mucho que hayas intentando luchar contra ello, estás exactamente donde querías estar».

El sol estaba empezando a ponerse cuando sobrevolaron una casa con jardín que hizo que a Bella se le cortase la respiración.

Para llegar hasta allí habían utilizado el jet privado de Edward, que los había llevado hasta el aeropuerto de Vespucci, en Florencia. Después se habían subido a uno de sus helicópteros para viajar sesenta kilómetros más al sur y llegar a la casa de campo de los Cullen.

Los gemelos estaban cansados después de tantas horas de viaje y no pareció impresionarles la primera vista de su nueva casa.

Por su parte, Bella estaba empezando a darse cuenta del tipo de hombre con el que se había casado.

—Bienvenidos a Villa Cullen —murmuró Sandro cuando hubieron aterrizado—. ¿Qué te parece? —le preguntó después a Bella con curiosidad.

—Es… grande —fue lo único que pudo decir.

—No es un castillo —comentó Nessie decepcionada.

—Parece que hoy no consigo complaceros —suspiró Anthony.

—He visto una piscina enorme —dijo Seth—, ¿Podemos bañarnos ahora?

—Bueno, tal vez pueda complacer a mi hijo —añadió Anthony.

Abrió la puerta, bajó y ayudó a descender a los gemelos, que echaron a correr como si les acabasen de abrir la puerta de una jaula. Bella sintió pánico al ver que se alejaban.

—¡Anthony, ve a por ellos! —gritó alarmada, intentando salir del helicóptero sin fijarse en lo alto que era.

Anthony se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo para sujetarla con sus fuertes brazos. Sin pensarlo, Bella puso los brazos alrededor de su cuello y se aferró a él.

—Sabía que te arrojarías de nuevo a mis brazos en cuanto vieses mi casa —comentó Anthony riendo.

—Muy gracioso. Déjame bajar.

Él dejó de reír. En vez de bajarla al suelo, la apretó más contra su cuerpo. Bella supo lo que vendría después y se agarró con fuerza al cuello de su camisa.

—Anthony, no…

—_Dio_, Anthony, sí —la contradijo él.

Atrapando su boca con los labios, la besó con avidez y Bella sintió que un escalofrío la recorría. Con un gemido sordo, de deseo, Anthony metió la lengua dentro de su boca, echando abajo todas sus defensas y haciendo que apoyase la cabeza en su hombro, con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad. Era horrible y maravilloso al mismo tiempo, porque Bella necesitaba tanto aquel beso que no merecía la pena seguir intentando engañarse.

Lo deseaba.

Estaba hambrienta de él, confundida, loca y desinhibida, y le devolvió el beso con toda la pasión que tenía dentro.

Cuando Anthony se apartó, ella tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Tenías que haberme hablado de ella —le dijo.

—No pude —respondió él con voz ronca—. Ya te había hecho demasiado daño al abandonarte. No podía volver a hacértelo hablándote de ella.

—La querías…

—No —negó él con firmeza—. No teníamos ese tipo de relación. Era mi amiga antes de ser mi prometida. Decidimos casamos porque nuestras familias lo querían, pero… ¡Maldita sea! —murmuró—. Era muy buena.

Bella se estremeció y se preguntó qué habría sentido Anthony por aquella mujer para describirla sólo como buena.

—La quería, pero no como debía haberla querido. Ahora lo sé, pero por entonces no lo entendía —respiró entrecortadamente—. Ella no necesitaba mi dinero porque tenía el suyo. No necesitaba que yo la elevase de categoría social porque ya estaba a mi altura. No esperaba demasiada pasión por mi parte y no le importaba que pasase más tiempo trabajando que a su lado.

—Si me vas a confesar que hacíais el amor por obligación, no quiero oírlo —le dijo Bella.

—¡Nunca hicimos el amor! —exclamó él, dejándola por fin en el suelo y jurando en italiano.

Bella se quedó allí, temblando, mirándolo con incredulidad. Eso no podía creerlo, conociéndolo como lo conocía.

—Antes de marcharme a Inglaterra, nunca habíamos hablado de anular nuestro compromiso —continuó Anthony—, pero sí dijimos que emplearíamos ese tiempo que estuviésemos separados en pensar acerca de ello.

—Eso me parece una excusa barata.

—¡Lo sé! ¿Acaso crees que no soy consciente de ello? Utilicé esa excusa para convencerme a mí mismo cuando llegué a Londres y te conocí. Por eso me olvidé de ti, para castigarme a mí mismo por haberte deseado más a ti que a ella.

—Entiendo que te culpes de su muerte, pero…

—¿Qué dices? ¡Yo no la maté! Fue ella la que casi me mato a mí. ¡Ella conducía! ¿No has leído todos los artículos que Jessica colgó en Facebook?

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—Temía encontrarme con fotografías desagradables.

—Las había —admitió él—. Tardaron horas en sacamos del coche. Yo no recuerdo nada, sólo que Tanya estaba tensa, distraída, contándome algo… —se llevó un dedo a la frente—. No recuerdo el qué, pero sí su tensión. Yo también estaba nervioso porque tenía que hablarle de ti, entonces… _Dio _—juró al ver que Bella había empezado a llorar.— No te pongas a llorar delante de mí, _cara _—le advirtió—. O no seré responsable de lo que ocurra después, ni de dónde ocurra.

Bella controló sus lágrimas. Anthony murmuró algo más en italiano y luego se acercó para besarla de nuevo.

—Tú…

—Cállate —le ordenó él, besándola para que no hablase—. ¿Es que no te das cuenta de cuándo un hombre está loco por ti? ¿No te parece suficiente haber hecho que me desmayase a tus pies?

—Eso fue porque te sentías culpable…

—¡Fue al verte! Al ver tus bonitos ojos verdes fulminándome.

Todavía estaban en la plataforma en la que había aterrizado el helicóptero. Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que el piloto se había marchado, ni de que ya no se oían las voces de los niños, ni de que desde las ventanas de la casa los estaban observando con interés.

Entonces, Bella se acordó de los gemelos.

—Anthony, los gemelos han desaparecido.

Él retrocedió.

—Hay todo un ejército de empleados en la casa, todos ellos capaces de vigilar a dos niños, para que yo pueda ocuparme de lo que tengo aquí.

—¿Y qué tienes?

—Una esposa. Mi mujer, encadenada en mí en más de un aspecto —la agarró con más fuerza para que fuese consciente de que, físicamente, era su prisionera—. Me quieres. Estás tan loca por mí como yo por ti. ¿Por qué no cedes y me lo dices para que pueda bajar la guardia y seguir adelante?

Bella arrugó la nariz sin dejar de mirarlo. Se mordisqueó el labio inferior. El comportamiento de Anthony era descaradamente arrogante y confiado. Pero… había algo más en él que la perturbaba en esos momentos.

—¿Seguir adelante?

Él sonrió.

—No te preocupes, no vamos a ir a una cama infantil con una colcha color rosa.

—¡Te acuerdas de todo! —exclamó Bella.

—Humm.

—¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?

—Porque tenía que aprovecharme de tu lado más comprensivo hasta que te tuviese aquí —le explicó él—. Tenía que permitir que pensases que me iba a desmayar cada vez que discutíamos.

—Eso es…

—¿Vil, artero, apestoso? —sugirió Sandro.

—¿Cuándo lo recordaste todo?

—En casa de Aro… —dijo él sin el más ligero rastro de arrepentimiento—. Luego me pasé tres días encerrado en casa con mi hermano, durante lo que mi cerebro me bombardeó con las imágenes que había olvidado. No obstante, no te lo dije para que siguieses centrada en lo importante de verdad.

—Es decir, en ti.

—Y en lo que sentías por mí —añadió Anthony.

Los niños se acercaron corriendo, con varios empleados de la casa persiguiéndolos. De repente, parecían tan llenos de energía que Anthony suspiró.

—Supongo que no querrás decirme que me quieres antes de que terminemos esta conversación… —murmuró esperanzado.

«Antes me lo tendrás que decir tú a mí», pensó Bella.

—¡Mamá, tienes que venir a ver lo grande que es la casa! —exclamó

Seth.

—¡Es casi tan grande como un castillo! —añadió su gemela entusiasmada—. Y ellos… —dijo señalando a los empleados— no nos dejan meternos en la piscina.

—Yo creo que no nos han entendido cuando les hemos dicho que sabemos nadar —explicó Seth.

—Yo creo que sí —dijo Anthony—. Ya te castigaré más tarde por tenerme en vilo —añadió entre dientes dirigiéndose a Bella.

—Eso suena… interesante —le respondió ésta.

De repente, notó que la levantaba del suelo.

—Perdonadnos, pero tenemos una… tradición que mantener.

Bella se ruborizó, pero él sonrió a los niños.

—Vuestra madre está… cansada. Voy a llevarla a la cama. Si de verdad queréis bañaros, utilizad la piscina cubierta climatizada, pero que os acompañen al menos dos adultos, ¿de acuerdo?

Los gemelos asintieron. Él asintió también, dio instrucciones a sus empleados y luego se dirigió hacia la casa.

—¿Hay piscina exterior y piscina cubierta? —preguntó Bella sorprendida.

—¿Estás impresionada?

Ella asintió.

—¿Y esa… tradición de la que has hablado? —inquirió.

—Tenemos que negociar unos límites. Buscar un lecho conyugal. Y llevo un collar con un diamante, asquerosamente ostentoso, pero muy sexy en el bolsillo. Además, tengo que hacer cumplir otras tradiciones, pero ésas requieren ciertas palabras mágicas para… ponerse en marcha.

Bella se abrazó más a su cuello y pasó la lengua por su labio superior. Él bajó la vista para observar cómo lo hacía, luego volvió a mirarla a los ojos. Bella pensó que era tan sexy que casi no lo podía soportar, y el corazón se le aceleró.

Anthony dejó de andar.

La tensión aumentó.

—¿Y?

Todavía estaban en el exterior, a unos pasos de la casa. Bella se movió entre sus brazos, apretándose más contra su cuerpo.

—Dilo tú primero.

—¿Lo que quieres es que te sirva mi corazón en una bandeja, verdad?

—Humm —dijo ella asintiendo—. Ya ves, todavía no te he perdonado por lo que me dijiste hace seis años…

Se refería a la llamada de teléfono. Anthony lo sabía, y sabía que iba a tener que esforzarse mucho en hacerle olvidar aquello.

—Tienes que saber, _bella mia _que esas palabras no salieron de labios de este irresistible hombre. Aquel hombre desapareció hace seis largos años y no reapareció hasta que no volvió a ponerlos ojos en ti. Si lo piensas bien, eso sí que es una declaración de amor.

Bella pensó que tenía razón. Seis años antes, se había enamorado de Anthony Masen. Cuando lo había llamado por teléfono, ocho semanas después, había sido otro Anthony, diferente, roto, el que había contestado al teléfono.

—Está bien, me parece justo. Yo también te quiero —le dijo con voz temblorosa—. Nunca he dejado de quererte en estos seis horribles años. Me alegro de que hayas vuelto a encontrarte a ti mismo, Edward Cullen, y, sobre todo, me alegro de que me hayas encontrado a mí.

Su expresión seria cambió con una sonrisa.

—Eso se merece un premio —le dijo él.

—Humm —murmuró Bella—. Eso suena… interesante.

La casa podía esperar. Bella no se fijó en nada mientras Anthony la subía por las anchas escaleras. Ni siquiera se fijó en el esplendor barroco del dormitorio en el que entraron, ni en la enorme cama en la que la tumbó.

Sólo veía al hombre que acababa de tumbarse a su lado, con un collar con un enorme diamante en la mano.

—Te voy a hacer el amor hasta que creas que te estás muriendo —la amenazó Anthony en un murmullo, con voz profunda, suave y sensual.

Bella separó los labios para pasar la lengua por el diamante.

—Sí, por favor —accedió.

**Bueno, bueno, bueno….Aquí está el capítulo final de la historia :D**

**No hay epílogo, pero yo os podréis imaginar la noche de bodas ¿no?**

**Así que…si queréis más adaptaciones ya sabéis lo que hay que hacer…¡REVIEWS!**

**Bessos y muchissimas gracias a #Elenamar-16 # # .gi #Girl Perverse #chivis libis #vale55 y a todas las lectoras anónimas por leer mis adaptaciones y por darme animos con sus reviews.**

**Muchissimas gracias chicas :D :D :D **

**Bessos,**

**Gabriella**


End file.
